


Smile For The Camera, Darling.

by thaliastxrk



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Abuse of Power, Dark!Tony, Forced Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulative!Tony, Sick!Tony, Spite Fic, Threats of Death, Threats of Violence, Underage!Peter, Violence, dark!fic, forced blow jobs, non-con, not even a little bit, peter cries a fuck ton, peter needs the biggest hug, predator!tony, tony has no heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliastxrk/pseuds/thaliastxrk
Summary: Peter had been told from a young age that he should be a model. At fifteen he has his first shoot with local photographer Tony Stark. The experience starts out great until it isn't.Note: I do not give consent for this work, or any other of my works, to be posted on another site other than this one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heavy one here lads  
read those tags for me again

Peter had been told from a very young age that he should be a model. His voluminous curls, big brown eyes that were framed with thick, long dark lashes, his button nose and full lips. His pale skin and slim frame all being the reasons as to why he should give it a try. So, at fifteen when he asked his aunt if she would be okay with him really giving a modeling carer a try, she instantly said yes; and by the end of the week she had already gotten Peter an appointment with a local photographer on Saturday morning for a half-day shoot to get his portfolio off to a good start.

Filled with nerves that Saturday morning, Peter took three showers and was worried about how to style his hair and what to wear that day. His aunt advised to just dry his hair and leave it natural and wear a casual, simple outfit as he would have stylists at the shoot to take care of all that. Once he was dressed, he shared a healthy breakfast with his aunt before she dropped him outside of the studio, with a grin and a ‘good luck’. Peter had a moment to calm his nerves before putting on his best smile and heading inside.

The building was full of all different kinds of people filling the hallway and chatting as they walked and passed each other. Models, photographers, and agents. Stylists, makeup artists, and assistants. Peter couldn’t wait to be a full time working model. He made his way up to the reception desk, giving his name and signing in; he was shown to a small waiting area where he sat himself down and let out a breath to calm his nerves.

‘’This your first shoot?’’ 

Peter turned his head to find a guy who didn’t look too much older than he was, tall with long dirty blonde hair. Peter chuckled and blushed a little, rubbing his hands together. ‘’What gave it away?’’

‘’You look like I did when I came for my first shoot.’’ Peter raised his eyebrows and the guy chucked. ‘’Excited and happy to be here, but scared shitless.’’

‘’Very true,’’ Peter laughed and shook the guy’s hand when he offered it out to him. ‘’I’m Peter.’’

‘’Harley,’’ he responded. 

‘’How long have you been doing this?’’ Peter wondered. ‘’Is it going well?’’

‘’Two and a half years, and yeah, I got some magazine and website work. It’s going okay. It tends to start a little slow, so don’t get discouraged. It can take a while before you book your first decent job. Find a photographer that you connect with, build a relationship, continue to work on your portfolio. Meet with managers, all things like that,’’ Harley explained and Peter was thankful for the advice since he really didn’t have anyone to talk to about this stuff. ‘’So, who you working with?’’

‘’Tony Stark,’’ Peter replied and Harley sucked in a sharp breath.

‘’Oh, wow, erm…’’ Harley paused for a moment before coming in close to Peter. ‘’I would find out if there’s someone else to do your shoot, he’s kind of-’’

‘’Peter Parker?’’ A deep disembodied voice asked and when Peter looked up a gorgeous man, early forties easily, but gorgeous nonetheless, was looking down at him. ‘’I hope I’m right, you seem to be the only unfamiliar face I see in here.’’

‘’Oh, yeah- That’s me,’’ Peter confirmed and stood up, shaking the man’s hand.

‘’I’m Tony, we’re going to be working together. Let’s get you styling, yeah?’’

‘’Sure,’’ Peter agreed and turned to offer a quick wave to Harley before following Tony down the hallway, he did wish that he got to hear what Harley began to say, but it was probably jealousy.

His aunt had told him that the second she sent over a picture, Tony had said he was a natural talent and he couldn’t wait to work with him. Tony showed him into a room that was filled with clothing and a makeup and hair station. The team of stylists quickly swarmed him, commenting on his looks, how pretty and cute he was. After styling his hair and getting him into a cute, but simple outfit, he was let through a door and into the studio where Tony greeted him with a grin that Peter couldn’t help but return. 

The first two hours of the shoot went without a single problem. Tony listened to Peter’s ideas and worked with him flawlessly. He commented on how Peter was a natural in front of the camera, and that he had an easy career ahead of him which made Peter grin stupidly and let out an embarrassing giggle and a blush crept up onto his cheeks and Tony chuckled at the reaction, snapping shots of Peter’s embarrassed, but cute state, as Tony called it.

‘’Why don’t we take a little break?’’ Tony suggested. ‘’We’ve got a long day ahead of us.’’

Peter nodded in agreement, ‘’Yeah, good idea.’’

‘’Do you mind if I smoke in here? I can go outside if it’s a prob-’’

‘’No, no, no. You’re fine, go ahead,’’ Peter assured, waving it off.

‘’Thanks, kid,’’ Tony replied, pulling a lighter and a packet of cigarettes from his pocket as he moved to sit down on a chair near an open window at the back of the studio, placing the camera on the floor and lighting the cigarette; returning the packet and lighter to his pocket. Peter took the time to properly look around the studio, taking note of the white fabric couch, and the multiple backdrops that hung on the wall, and the different shades of exposed brick.

‘’Oh, before I forget,’’ Tony piped up, pulling Peter from his idle dazing. ‘’Do you like working with me? Like, have you enjoyed it so far?’’

‘’Oh, yeah, I really have,’’ Peter confirmed enthusiastically. ‘’Absolutely.’’

‘’Great, I like working with you too. You’re the easiest and most natural model I’ve ever had the pleasure of working with. If you’d like to continue to work with me, and have me handle putting together your portfolio, and booking jobs, and just taking care of everything…’’ Tony paused to take a drag of his cigarette, flicking the ash into the ashtray near the window. ‘’There’s a contract you can sign which means we can continue to do awesome things together.’’

‘’Would you like me to look at it now?’’ Peter asked, and Tony nodded.

‘’It’s on the desk over there,’’ Tony pointed to a small desk on the other side of the studio. ‘’Only if you want to, of course.’’

‘’Wouldn’t hurt to look,’’ Peter said as he made his way over to the desk, quickly finding the contract and flicking through it, looking it over. Peter was always taught to read them carefully, but everything he was reading sounded good, and Tony was awesome to work with and wanted to just help Peter get a good start. Peter then picked up a pen, playing with it as he continued to read through. When he came to the last page he turned to look at Tony.

‘’So, if I’m happy for us to carry on working together… I just sign it?’’ Peter asked and Tony nodded. Peter looked back at the dotted line and without second-guessing, he signed his name and dated the document. He then placed the pen back on the desk and made his way back to the white backdrop; Tony was grinning at him, and Peter smiled widely back at him. It was a good decision. 

Tony was nice, or so he thought; it was all going so well until Tony made an out of the blue request. 

‘’Take off your shirt,’’ Tony said idly, blowing out a small cloud of smoke before stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray, and collecting his camera from the floor as he stood up; messing with buttons on the camera as Peter was stunned, wondering if he had heard the man correctly. He didn’t just say that, right? He had to have misheard him. Tony looked at him and Peter didn’t really know what to say, all that came out was,

‘’What?’’

‘’Your shirt,’’ Tony nodded towards him. ‘’Lose it.’’

Peter felt instantly lost, he looked around the room, kind of hoping someone would come in with a reason for Peter to leave, or to just act as a chaperone or something. He needed an excuse to leave.

‘’Come on,’’ Tony chuckled. ‘’Just for a couple of shots. Everyone does it, Pete.’’ 

Peter’s head then filled with the many photos he had seen of both men and women who had done topless photoshoots and it made sense, it was a common thing, and it was only his shirt, but that didn’t change the fact that he felt uncomfortable, and it wasn’t what he thought he’d be doing on his first-ever shoot. 

‘’You’re keeping me waiting, angel. If you’re gonna waste my time, then I can just tear up that contract and continue to find someone else. There’s plenty of pretty boys like you who would kill to be standing where you are.’’

Peter felt hopeless.

‘’No. No- I’ll do it. I’ll do it. I’m sorry.’’

‘’Less apologizing…’’ Tony said. ‘’And take it off.’’ 

Tony then raised the camera and with shaking hands and feeling of uncertainty, Peter slowly raised up his shirt, the flash of the camera clouding his vision, one flash was quickly followed by another, and Peter was soon dropping the shirt to the floor, posing awkwardly against the backdrop as Tony moved in front of him and paused just to smile wide before continuing. Peter looked around the room for a moment while fighting the urge to cover his chest with his hands.

‘’Go lay on the couch, head on the pillows, on your back,’’ Tony instructed and Peter nodded, numbly making his way over to the white couch, and laying as Tony had instructed. 

He watched as Tony placed the camera onto a tripod in front of the couch; he then came over to mess with Peter’s hair, and help pose him a little more naturally. He guided his head to look towards the camera. Peter must have looked terrified as Tony offered what he must have thought was a soothing caress of Peter’s cheek.

‘’Smile, sweetheart, you look so tense,’’ Tony soothed, and Peter mustered up the best soft smile he could, and Tony must have been pleased because as he walked away, back to the camera, he offered Peter a small praise of, ‘’that’s a good boy.’’

Tony took a burst of shots from many different angles, moving around Peter, moving Peter into poses or giving him little tips on how he should change his position, but always kept him on his back. After a little while of being laid on the couch, Peter began to feel comfortable, a genuine smile forming on his face, this wasn’t so bad, but it was short-lived when Tony had another idea and a second request.

‘’Let’s get some underwear shots.’’

Peter instantly heard a ringing in his ears and felt his chest tighten, the smile falling from his face; he quickly sat up, looking toward the door and shaking his head. He contemplated making a run for it.

‘’Sweetheart, that’s a shame,’’ Tony tutted, voiced laced with disappointment. His eyes were on the camera as he looked through the pictures he had just taken. ‘’I guess we’re done,’’ Tony said, pursing his lips and letting a long sigh fall from his lips, his hand dropping to his side which held the camera and looked down at Peter as if he was a failure. ‘’Really is a shame. You could’ve been something… Really special.’’

Peter was staring into space when his shirt hit him in the face, bringing him back to reality. Peter let the fabric fall into his hands as he sniffled, willing the tears that were forming in his eyes not to fall, and looked over at Tony who was packing equipment away; and Peter couldn’t understand why he hadn’t put his shirt on yet, why he hadn’t gotten up from the couch. He just continued to watch Tony move around the room, grabbing different things and throwing them into bags, basically pretending that Peter wasn’t even there anymore.

Peter couldn’t believe it when the word, ‘’wait,’’ fell from his lips as Tony went to grab the camera that was pointed at him on the tripod. ‘’I’ll do it. I’m sorry- I’ve just never done that before. Like, ever- In any situation. I’m just nervous,’’ Peter explained, he wanted to be a model, he wanted to do this. Tony’s expression softened and he came over to Peter and brushed his fingers through his hair.

‘’It’s okay, angel. Everyone gets nervous,’’ Tony honeyed. ‘’Let’s carry on, okay?’’

Peter nodded and Tony made his way back to the camera, fiddling with it as Peter just threw the shirt over the back of the couch and out of sight, and turned back to face the camera when he noticed a now constant red light was beaming from the camera. 

_ He was recording. _

‘’Just some videography,’’ Tony said nonchalantly, waving it off. ‘’It’ll be cute. Add some music, it’ll be great.’’ Peter just nodded in agreement, he had already agreed to the photos, so why not a video? He just didn’t wanna keep creating issues and wasting Tony’s time. ‘’Lay back down for me, angel.’’

Peter laid down, returning to the first pose Tony had gave him. Tony took the camera from the tripod and panned around Peter a couple of times, giving little prompts to switch poses.

‘’Okay, sweetheart,’’ Tony started, ‘’Start undoing your belt, and pants, but don’t pull them down just yet, and do it slowly so I can capture some good angles,’’ Tony finished instructing and Peter gave him a soft ‘’okay,’’ before he reached down for his belt. ‘’Oh, actually,’’ Tony said, and Peter’s hands froze, and he didn’t even bare look up at the man. ‘’Don’t be so stiff, firstly. Let your fingers trail down your chest, really show off that body before you undo your belt. Let’s just do that and then I’ll tell you the next idea.’’

Peter nodded just to show he heard Tony before doing as instructed. Tony moved around him, capturing Peter’s movements from different angles. 

‘’Softer face, angel. Don’t look so serious,’’ Tony commented and Peter wanted to just snap at the man and ask him if he would be able to do this if he literally felt like he was either going to throw up or pass out. Once his belt and jeans were undone, he let his hands fall by his side, waiting for Tony’s next instruction.

‘’Okay,’’ Tony said slowly. ‘’Wonderful, by the way. Let’s do just a classic shot. Slide your hand into your jeans for me, and then slowly back out, then raise your hips up and slide your pants down to your knees, okay?’’

Yeah, Peter was going to puke, for sure. He gritted his jaw shut, suppressing the feelings as much as he could, but he couldn’t stop the few tears that managed to fall; he closed his eyes and just nodded his head, sucking in a shaky breath.

‘’Oh, no, baby. Angel, don’t cry,’’ Tony cooed. ‘’Everyone does it. It’s okay.’’

Peter sniffled and nodded his head once again, but with more determination this time; bringing his hand up to wipe at his wet cheek and opened his eyes, finding out that doing that earned him a smile from Tony. Tony just wanted him to be a model, he wanted what was best. Peter repeated that in his head a few times as he began to slide his hands into his jeans.

‘’Eyes on the camera, honey,’’ Tony reminded and Peter looked into the lense, wetting his lip as they had become dry from the crippling anxiety. ‘’Oh, perfect,’’ Tony commented as he continued his shoot. Peter moved his hand slightly under the denim before sliding it back out before raising his hips and moving the jeans down to his knees the way Tony had previously instructed. Tony gave him a grin and the light from the camera finally disappeared and Peter felt like he could finally breathe normally again. 

Tony returned the camera to the tripod, and then pulled his lighter and cigarette packet from his pocket, lighting it up as he seemed to be watching the footage he had just captured. Peter just laid there, feeling helpless and lost. Tony then looked at Peter for a moment, letting the smoke fall from his lips.

‘’God, aren’t you just gorgeous,’’ Tony complimented and Peter offered a shy smile in return, feeling it was the right thing to do. ‘’A pure, natural talent. I’m so lucky.’’ Peter hummed in response. ‘’Lose the jeans now, baby.’’ 

Peter peeled off the jeans, throwing them behind the couch quickly to just get it over with and laid back down. ‘’You feeling more comfortable now, angel? You okay?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Peter agreed with a smile, although he really wasn’t.

‘’That’s good.’’ Tony inhaled a drag from his cigarette, eyes locked on Peter as he continued to smoke. Tony then gave a quick smile before walking over to the far side of the studio, stubbing out his ashtray and walking quickly back to Peter, grabbing the camera again. 

Peter kept repeating in his head to himself, ‘’everyone does this, you want to be successful. Everyone does this.’’ Tony took no time posing Peter how he had before and proceeded to take photos. When Peter didn’t need to be looking at the camera, he would look at the clock and count the minutes that had passed by. Just under three hours and he could leave, he could get through this. Tony continued to circle him, pose him all while taking an endless amount of photos; the flashes from the camera giving him a headache.

The majority of the poses were now just Peter with his legs laid open in one way or another. Tony must of got an idea because he lowered and looked at Tony for a moment. ‘’Up on your knees now, sweetheart,’’ Tony instructed and Peter stiffly got in position, which made Tony chuckle. Tony came close to Peter, kneeling down in front of him and placing the camera on the floor. ‘’Relax, angel,’’ Tony said softly, a hand coming up to push gently at his chest, making him sink into the couch cushions.

‘’Now, let your legs just fall- Yeah, baby, just like that,’’ Tony encouraged, his hands now stroking at his thighs that now laid in a W shape beneath him. 

Tony then got up, camera in hand and placed it back on the tripod; then made his way back to Peter, kneeling down. Tony’s fingers then began toying and messing with the waistband of Peter’s underwear, moving and placing it higher, pulling the fabric tight around his thighs; Peter jumped and slapped the man’s hand away as soon as he felt a slight touch over his clothed cock, facing twisting up in shock and disgust and shaking his head, breathing heavily.

‘’Hey,’’ Tony protested, raising his hands in defense. ‘’I’m just neatening things up. Relax, Pete. God, acting like no one’s ever touched you before, a stunning little thing that you are.’’ Peter just shook his head once again, and Tony’s eyebrow raised. ‘’ _ That _ is a shame.’’

Tony slowly moved towards Peter and when he got close enough Peter finally had the balls to attempt to run, but he was caught before he could barely move, Tony hands easing him back down. ‘’Let’s not do that, baby. We got a photo shoot to finish, you’re doing so well.’’ Tony let his hand move from his shoulder, fingers gliding across his chest, and up to his neck, and then tucked a stray curl behind his ear.

‘’Have you ever seen a cock that isn’t your own, Pete?’’ Tony asked and Peter shook his head. ‘’You want to?’’ Peter quickly shook his head again, and Tony gave him a look of disbelief. ‘’I think that’s a lie… Gimme your hand,’’ Tony said, and Peter shook his head a third time. 

‘’Come on, gimme it.’’ Tony just grabbed his hand and placed it over his pants, and Peter could feel the outline of his hard cock, and instantly let out a sob, tears falling freely. Tony tutted as Peter looked away, lip trembling. 

‘’Oh, no, stop crying, come on now.’’ Fingers on his chin forced him to look back up at Tony who wiped the tears away. ‘’You’re a big boy, no need to cry.’’

Tony moved his hand across his hard cock, letting out a long breath as he did so, biting his lip before following with a breathy moan. Tony let Peter drop his hand to undo his jeans, reaching under and pulling his cock out. Peter wanted to look away, but he was so shocked that he couldn’t, watching as he stroked himself a couple of times. 

‘’You know what to do. It’s common sense.’’

‘’Please, I don’t-’’

‘’Just do it,’’ Tony replied roughly, and Peter sniffled and raised his hand slowly, wrapping it around Tony, and mimicking the man’s strokes. ‘’Wet your hand, spit on it.’’ Peter followed his direction, and returned his hand, finally looking away. Peter continued moving his hand, Tony letting out content sighs and quiet moans. ‘’There we go, baby.’’ Peter sobbed, and dropped his head, his body shaking and his breaths catching in his throat. 

After what felt like an eternity, Tony moved Peter’s hand away, and he hoped that the man got bored, or just didn’t want him anymore, but he was so wrong.

‘’Lay back down for me,’’ Tony said and Peter just did as he was told, thinking that complying would get him out of here quicker; just let him do what he wanted so he could leave. Peter just kept telling himself to close his eyes and get through it. ‘’Open your mouth.’’ Peter’s eyes flew open and he found Tony kneeling on to the couch beside his legs, soon ending up straddling Peter’s chest. Peter let a few more tears fall before opening his mouth. ‘’There we go. I knew you could be good and listen.’’

Peter closed his eyes before Tony moved and felt something heavy on his tongue, he didn’t need to guess what it was. Peter closed his lips around Tony’s cock, remembering back to a porn video he had watched once before; he had actually freaked out and closed the page, cheeks burning. Peter didn’t need to do anything more than that though as Tony began to move his hips, his cock moving in and out of Peter’s mouth, filling the room with obscene noises and Tony’s moans. 

Tony wasted no time, quickly picking up the pace, pushing his cock further into Peter’s mouth, making him cough and splutter around him. ‘’Breathe, sweetheart, out your nose, you can do it.’’ Peter decided to take the stupid advice, and tried to just relax and focus on something other than what was happening, which helped a lot more than he thought it was; after a couple more thrusts, he began to get used to the length, figuring out that swallowing when Tony thrusted into his mouth would stop him gagging, and breathing out when he moved out, would stop the cough.

‘’Nice and wide now, angel. Keep your throat relaxed, you can do it,’’ Tony advised and Peter gagged the second Tony’s cock hit the back of his throat. ‘’Come on, you can do it, do what you did before.’’ Peter tried his hardest to continue the little routine he had come up with, but it wouldn’t work, Tony was picking up the pace quicker than he could find a comfortable rhythm, and Peter quickly discovered that he didn’t want Peter to be comfortable at all, he like him gagging and coughing around his cock; the more he did, the more the man would moan and the harder his thrusts would become.

Tony then pulled his cock from Peter’s mouth altogether, and a sharp tug at his hair guided him to look to the side, and towards the camera that had the red light again and Peter couldn’t help the sobs that wracked through his body.

_ He was recording this. He was filming him again. _

‘’Smile for the camera, darling,’’ Tony chuckled darkly, and when Peter just let out another sob again instead of following the instruction, it earned him a harsher tug at his hair, and a snarl of, ‘’smile,’’ from Tony. 

‘’I said, smile, angel.’’ Peter sniffled and summoned up the best smile he could, hoping it would be enough to please the man. ‘’Good enough,’’ Tony sighed, guiding his cock back into Peter’s mouth, fucking his cock into Peter’s throat, keeping his head tilted up by a hand gripping his hair.

‘’So fucking talented, aren’t you, angel?’’

Peter just sobbed, coughed, gagged, and spluttered around the man’s cock, he couldn’t do anything else. His breath got caught in his throat and was choked off even more by Tony leaning back a little, a hand reaching back and running over his own hard cock.

‘’Oh, I just knew you had to be enjoying this,’’ Tony cooed as he freed his cock from his underwear, fingers running over the head and gathering precome under his finger. ‘’Basically dripping like a little whore in heat, how sweet.’’

Peter near convulsed as he tried to protest. Tony shushed him as he began to stroke Peter’s cock slowly. ‘’It’s okay baby, you can enjoy it. I bet I manage to make you come before you make me come,’’ Tony chuckled and Peter tried to shake his head as the man’s hand movements quickened, it was no use. Tony paused momentarily to spit into his hand, wetting Peter’s cock thoroughly; still thrusting deep inside Peter’s throat as he returned his hand to his cock, the room filling with sickening sounds and Tony’s moans.

Tony finally let Peter come up for air so he could focus on getting him to come, murmuring praises and encouragements and the horrible thing was, it was working. Peter felt sick as the warmth pooled in his stomach.

‘’Please, please- Please stop,’’ Peter sobbed brokenly, chest jumping with each breath. ‘’I don’t want this. Please, I don’t- I don’t want this.’’

Tony chuckled again, ‘’Yes you do. You’re so hard, sweetheart, throbbing and twitching in my hand. Just let go, baby.’’

A heavy sob ripped from Peter as he spilled over Tony’s hand. ‘’There we go- There we go. So good for me, angel.’’ Peter just sobbed uncontrollably as Tony slowed down his movements. Tony brought his come-covered hand forward and down to Peter’s lips. ‘’Clean it up, kitten. You made such a mess.’’

Peter shook his head and clenched his mouth shut, and Tony let out a breath of irritation, using his other hand to grip at Peter’s jaw, the pressure bruising and aching at his jaw; when Peter eventually opened it, Tony shoved two come-slick fingers into his mouth and wiped them down on his tongue, instructing Peter to swallow, and when he went to spit it, Tony delivered a sharp slap which stung Peter’s cheek. Peter took a moment of shock, before becoming brave and spitting the contents of his mouth up at Tony’s face.

Tony wiped his face, anger washing over his face. 

‘’Alright,  _ angel. _ ’’ 

Tony got up from where he was perched over Peter’s chest, but Peter made an attempt to get up, he was grabbed and flipped on to his stomach, held down harshly. 

‘’Since you’re clearly not gonna  _ play _ nice…’’ Tony trailed off to position himself behind Peter, forcing him up onto all fours, pulling off his underwear and Peter tried to fight back, but Tony tangled a hand in his hair, pulling it back sharply and delivering another hard slap to his cheek, and leaning over to snarl into his ear,

_ ‘’I’m done being nice.’’  _

Tony didn’t even bother to prep Peter as he thrust inside of him, bottoming out one thrust which caused Peter to sob and cry out in pain into the pillow below him. Tony didn’t wait to carry on his assault, moaning and violently fucking into him, hand pressing on his neck. Peter was flipped into many positions before Tony settled on the final one. He had Peter face the camera as he straddled his lap, bouncing him on his cock as built up to his orgasm; playing idly with Peter’s cock and whispering filth into his ears.

“You were fucking born for this. You’re so fucking right, squeezing my cock just right. I’m never gonna forget this, and neither are you, are you, baby? Ruined you for every other man. You’ll always think of me when a man gets lucky enough to fuck you, but he won’t fuck you as good as I do. Won’t make you come as hard as I did. So fucking perfect. Get on your knees, on the floor-  _ Now _ .”

Peter scrambled off his lap and fell to the floor, Tony appearing in front of him and rubbing his cock furiously before finishing onto Peter’s face, a hand tugging his hair back and the man grunted and moaned, before letting out a deep growl. 

“_Fuck,_” Tony exclaimed. “Look at me,” Tony demanded and Peter willed his eyes to open, staring up at the man who had just assaulted him. “Say thank you, and don’t make me ask again.”

“Thank you,” Peter choked out and Tony rewarded him with a kiss, pushing the come into his mouth that was on his lips, and instructed a simple, “get dressed” as he pulled away and tucked himself back into his jeans, grabbing the camera from Peter as he walked away and towards the back of the studio room to the chair by the window. 

Peter hurried to get dressed, quickly putting his shoes back on and grabbing his bag from the door, ready to never see this man again for the rest of his life and just as he opened it, Tony spoke.

“Oh, I’ll see you next week.” 

Peter turned to give a confused look. What did he mean? Peter was never coming back here. Tony chuckled and a smirk took over his face and Peter’s stomach dropped.

“We have a contract,_ remember_?”  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Please read this!
> 
> So, I got a comment that made me re-look at the chapter, and I think I found where I went wrong. You don't have to re-read the whole thing. You can just wait till the third part is posted. I just cleaned it up, condensed a scene here and there and went over parts that we're over-explained, or didn't need to be re-explained. Massive thanks to my best pal, Dryce, who helped me out with this. He's just spent the last few hours helping me clean it up. Go check him out on Tumblr at less-than-wholesome, he's so talented! 
> 
> I also made it clear where I go back in time, and stuff like that. Again, if you've read this chapter already and were happy with it, then you don't have to re-read, but those who felt off with the first version can re-read and see if this is any better. 
> 
> I apologize for uploading something that didn't show my best ability. It was my own fault for not having someone else look through it before I posted it.   
Thanks for your support!

Peter was visibly shaking as he stood in front of the photography studio; scared out of his mind. He was running on two hours of sleep due to the constant nightmares consisting of Tony's hands on his body and voice in his hear keeping him awake, making him sob silently into his pillow while his aunt slept soundly in the room next to him. Why was he here? Why did he care about a stupid contract that kept him bound to a man that hurt him? Why did it matter? He doesn't want to be here. He doesn't want to be in sight of it. He doesn't want to be in the same room as the devil himself; a true evil. He didn't want to be a model anymore. God, why was he here? The questions echoed in his mind, swirling around and making him dizzy and sick. Peter's eyes just stayed locked on the two white doors in front of him, logo etched into the glass, Stark's name underneath; the words bringing pure horror. People were pushing past him, eyes judging and confused faces. They were clueless, all they saw was a boy standing in the center in the sidewalk, obstructing their ability to walk in a straight line; eyes rolling his way.

Peter let out a shaky breath before walking towards the studio doors, pausing for a moment before opening it and stepping inside. The receptionist soon spotted him and pointed out that he was late, before telling him that there was a good chance that Tony had already left and that if he was still in the studio that he was most likely very annoyed. Peter muttered a small ‘thank you’, and made his way down the same corridor as before, knocking on the dressing room door and waiting for a response. When he didn't get one, he let himself in and found no one inside. He hoped that Tony had left, considering his team wasn't there and that he would be able to just go home. Peter then entered the studio, finding Tony packing equipment away. He stood in the doorway, watching as he moved around the room, clearly irritated; it radiated across the room. Peter let the door close loudly behind him, capturing Tony's attention, who gave him a long sigh.

''I didn't think you were going to show up, Peter.'' Tony threw a tripod into a black bag, and then placed his hands on his hips, looking over at Peter. ''You're over an hour late.'' Peter glanced up at the clock and realized he had stood outside the studio for almost an hour and a half. 

''I wasn't going to,'' Peter admitted, dropping his bag to the floor, and shrugging his shoulders. ''But, we have a contract.''

''We do,'' Tony replied. ''What are you doing all the way over there? Come here.''

Peter dropped his bag to the floor, it hit the ground with a soft thud, and timidly walked towards Tony, keeping his eyes on the man and his breath steady. Tony stood with his arms crossed against his chest, watching Peter as he made his way over until he was about an arm’s length away from Tony which earned him a raised brow and an amused smirk; not close enough. Peter steadily stepped forward, looking up at Tony through his lashes and trying to calm his breathing and stop the shakes which were threatening to return; he was failing miserably at his attempts which just gave Tony more amusement at the situation. 

“That’s better,” Tony commented, reaching a hand out to stroke at Peter’s cheek before letting his fingers tangle around a stray curl, tucking it behind his ears. “God, I love those eyes,” Tony voice breathy, a hand now resting on Peter’s cheek, thumb rubbing the skin softly. 

“Thank you,” Peter replied quietly, and Tony let out a small chuckle, hand dropping from Peter’s face and slipping his hands into his pockets. 

“So, are you going to behave today or is this going to end up being a complete shit-show like last time?”

“I- I’m sorry, you know- about last time. It’s just... I- I’ve never done that before. I’ve never even come close, with anyone ever.” Peter stopped, letting out a shaky breath, just wanting to sound as authentic as he could, trying to just get a sentence out without sounding like a damn child. “I now realize that I overreacted, and it wasn’t that big of a deal and I’m ready to get back to work and I don’t want to cause an issue again.” Tony stayed silent for a moment, and Peter assumed he had figured out Peter was lying through his teeth. Peter had come up with this idea that if he played along then maybe Tony would be turned off, maybe he didn’t want a willing participant. 

“Prove it,” Tony said bluntly. Peter’s judgment was clearly way off.

Peter started by softly placing his hand on Tony’s upper arm, his fingers tightening slightly around the muscle as he took one step closer, lifting onto his tip-toes and pressing his lips against Tony’s firmly; trying to prove a point, just like he asked. Tony didn’t make any sort of move, he didn’t kiss back, and he didn’t try to make Peter continue. Peter was about to pull away when it dawned on him that this was a test. Peter pulled back just a little, his lips still touching Tony’s as he whispered, “kiss me.” Peter then felt Tony’s hands settle on his waist before meeting Peter’s lips. The kiss turned filthy quickly, his mouth filling with Tony’s tongue as it flicked and curled around his own, his fingers clenching at his waist, and letting out a groan into his mouth. Peter couldn’t help but fall headfirst into it, letting himself lean into the man. There was no turning back from here, his heart was thumping in his chest as his fingers carded through Tony’s hair, encouraging him to continue.

Peter just allowed Tony to take the lead, tilting his head back and fully giving in as Tony carried on kissing him firmly, humming lowly in his chest. He was clearly pleased that Peter was finally willing and not fighting back. Peter had a hot, sick feeling in his gut which continued to expand and spread throughout his whole body as he realized he was enjoying this. He liked this and he couldn’t believe it. Tony pulled away slowly, teeth capturing his bottom lip and pulling it down as he moved his face away with a satisfied sigh. Peter kept his eyes closed until he felt Tony’s hand heavy on his cheek, which made his eyes flutter open, and he saw Tony looking down at him intensely with a gentle smile. Peter gave him a small, nervous smile and as Tony continued to take him in, his eyes crinkled up as he smiled wide; pure happiness. 

“Oh, I believe you, angel,” Tony said smoothly. “I forgive you. I understand how scary it can be when it comes to your first time. I get it now. I get how you must have felt, and you’re so young... You just didn’t know how to react.” Peter let out a sigh of relief, he actually believed him. In his head, Peter believed that now he’d be able to successfully avoid Tony wanting to sleep with him again. “How are you feeling, angel?”

“I’m good.” Peter nodded. “I’m also feeling a little bad for ruining that video you filmed last week,” Peter trailed off as Tony gave him a confused look. “You know... With the crying.”

Tony chuckled in response, and pulled Peter into his arms, cuddling him into his chest, rubbing a hand up and down his back. “Baby, it’s okay. You didn’t ruin anything. You’re so pretty when you cry,” Tony weirdly attempted to reassure. Peter looked up at him, his cheek against the fabric of his shirt. “You’re lucky that you have such a cute crying face.” Peter laughed nervously, not really understanding where Tony was going with what he was saying. What did he mean by that? Peter dropped his head down, wrapping his arms around Tony; attempting to sell that he was comfortable wrapped up in Tony’s arms. “I mean, crying isn’t usually my thing, but after a friend pointed out just how gorgeous you looked with those red, sad eyes... I couldn’t help but agree.”

As soon as Tony mentioned a friend, Peter began to step out of his arms, looking up at him in shock. Peter wanted to ask him if he heard him right, but his mouth couldn’t form the words, he just continued to stare up at him. Tony gave him a sly smirk, and Peter knew then that he definitely heard him right. Someone else had seen him being assaulted, and enjoyed it; enjoyed the fact he was crying out of fear and pain and found it attractive.

“Why would you show someone that?” Peter whispered brokenly, voice shaking.

“It wasn’t the plan,” Tony began to explain. He paused to guide Peter by grabbing his hand, towards the couch that he was assaulted on just a mere week ago. Tony sat down and gave a small tug on his hand to urge him to do the same, but Peter couldn’t move any further; totally frozen. He hated the sight of the couch, never mind actually sitting down on it. Tony sighed, breaking out a small laugh and reached out with his other hand to grab Peter’s arm; forced him down onto his lap and holding him close. Peter shuffled uncomfortably, shaking like a leaf on a bitter, windy autumn day, and before decided to settle and hear the rest of whatever Tony had to say. “I simply began by showing him a couple photos of you - which, by the way, he loved, and he thought you were the most gorgeous little thing in the world. He isn’t wrong, right, angel?” Tony chuckled and Peter hummed in agreement. “He wanted me to share you, which wasn’t going to happen, you’re all mine. So, I decided, after he kept begging for me to let him have just one night with you, to show him a small part of the video.”

“What did he see?”

“Not a lot. Just a little from the start,” Tony replied, giving Peter a small shrug. “That little throat takes my cock so well,” Tony hummed lowly, reaching a hand up to firmly rub his fingers down Peter’s throat, the pressure making him gulp nervously. “He was so impressed. He couldn’t look away. You made him so hard.”

Peter just sat there dumbfounded, unable to find any words to reply to the older man, as Tony let his fingers trail down slowly to his collarbone, stroking softly at the skin. Peter was suddenly knocked to the side, ending up on his back as Tony loomed over him, trapping him beneath his body weight. Peter let out a squeal of surprise which was cut off by Tony pressing his lips over his own, kissing him roughly and messily. Peter forced himself to relax under Tony’s weight and attempted to kiss him back with the same amount of enthusiasm. 

It didn’t take long before clothes were taken off, shirts finding their home against the hardwood floor, belts were quickly undone and Tony dragged his skilled fingers down Peter’s bare chest before hooking his fingers into the fabric of his jeans and underwear, dragging them down slowly and pulling them off as he pressed kisses over his stomach. Peter lifted himself up onto his elbows to look down at Tony and watched as he dragged his tongue slowly up the length of his cock. Peter soon realized that the sick feeling in his stomach wasn’t just from the act itself, but from the fact, he was actually enjoying what Tony was doing to him; what he was about to do to him. He let his head fall back as he let out a long, drawn-out, breathy moan which earned him a chuckle from Tony before he took the head of Peter’s cock into his mouth; sucking gently and letting his tongue swirl around the tip and massage against Peter’s slit. 

Peter continued to let out a string of little gasps and moans as Tony proceeded to take more of Peter’s cock into his mouth and soon deep into his throat, the new sensation making Peter collapse back against the couch cushions; fully allowing Tony to attempt to suck the soul from his body. Peter’s fingers winded up tangled in Tony’s hair, tugging as he thrust his hips up slightly to meet every movement that Tony made, letting his cock slip further into the wet heat of Tony’s mouth. When Tony pulled off his cock with a wet pop, Peter let out a whine of displeasure, and before he could complain further, Tony crawled up his body, peppering small nips and kisses against his skin, letting his tongue roam over his nipples before capturing Peter’s lips in a messy, filthy kiss once more. Tony groaned lowly into his mouth as he explored Peter’s mouth, encouraging Peter to get more experimental in return, eliciting a quiet moan from Peter. 

Peter was coaxed up when Tony pulled away and ended up seated in the older mans bare lap; he didn't know when Tony had fully undressed himself, but he went with it, allowing Tony to run his hands over his thighs before grabbing his hand, guiding it down to his cock and wrapping Peter's fingers around the hard length. Tony moved his hand along with Peter's for a while before letting Peter stroke him by himself, the gentle, small strokes making his head fall back, closing his eyes. Peter kept his gaze down and to the right, refusing to look directly at the action he was carrying out, focusing on the white of the couch until he felt a gentle pressure under his chin, forcing his eyes back up and looking deep into Tony's eyes. Tony let a sly, dirty smirk ghost across his lips as he rubbed gently at Peter's cheek. Peter offered a small, shy smile in response when Tony sucked in a deep breath when Peter increased the pressure on Tony's cock, lengthening his strokes, and letting a thumb slide over the head; weirdly enjoying the slight control he had over him at the moment. 

''That's a good boy,'' Tony praised, voice honeyed and gentle as his hand was now petting Peter's hair. ''Doing so well this time, angel.'' Peter just gave an unsure nod which earned him an amused chuckle from Tony who then looked down at the floor over the arm on the couch before leaning down awkwardly and bringing up his jeans, ruffling through the pockets before letting them drop back down with an irritated sigh which prompted Peter to stop the movement of his hand and give Tony a concerned and confused look. Was he bored? Was Peter doing it wrong? 

''I didn't bring any lube,'' Tony explained simply. ''I didn't think you were going to show up after the shit-show of last week.'' Peter tried his best to hide his pure glee at Tony’s rambling. ''So, I just didn't prepare for this. I thought if you did show up, that you'd storm in hating me, that you wouldn't even give this a second shot. That you wouldn't allow me to show you that I didn't mean to be so rough.'' Peter hoped he came across as understanding and sincere as he nodded as Tony continued speaking. “You came in here, all good, and understanding, and you've been so good... I’m sorry, honey. I wanted this to better this time.” 

“It’s okay. There’s always the next time. I mean... We gotta actually get some work done, right?” Peter said, and laughed a little, giving an unsure smile and when Tony returned the smile, Peter made his attempt to move, but two strong hands on his hips kept him firmly in place. 

“Where are you going? There’s... Other ways to do this, angel. It doesn’t mean I’m finished with you. We’ve got plenty of time.” Tony leaned forward, tipping his head back a little as he pecked a quick kiss to his lips and when he pulled back and gazed at Peter a dirty, sly smirk took over his lips. 

“Well- I... It really hurt last time, and that was with lube-“

“No, no, no, baby. You were all stressed out and tense. This time you’ll be relaxed and calm, and wanting. I’ll be able to get you open with plenty of spit and I’ll be nice and slow.”

“I’m still hurting,” Peter said, another attempt to sway Tony away from the idea without coming across as difficult and end up with a situation like last time. A concerned look spread over his face and Peter hoped he was onto something. “It’s not so bad today, but I kinda... Ache? Like, I’m worried this will just make it worse.”

Tony’s hand stroked his hand up and down Peter’s thighs soothingly and Peter let a smile slip; he did it, right? 

“Lay down, baby. Lemme see.” 

Wrong. Peter went to protest, but he was guided down, basically forced, and laid on his front on the couch. Peter’s faces scrunched up as Tony spread his cheeks, and he felt his face heat up as Tony gazed at his hole. He felt a shift of weight on the couch and just as he was about to lift up on his elbows to look back, he felt a hot breath ghost over his hole before a wet, warm tongue licked slowly against the puckered muscle. Peter let out a shocked gasp and quickly followed it up with a moan that caught in his face as he hid his face into the couch as Tony continued to swipe his tongue slowly over his hole. Peter had no idea how to react to the new sensation and his cock throbbed in interest. Tony kept his cheeks spread apart, fingers digging into the flesh, while he increased the pressure from his tongue, it pushing against the tight muscle, beard rubbing against Peter's skin. 

Peter could feel the spit pooling against his hole, and all he could do was let out a whine and push back against Tony's tongue, trying to get it deeper, letting his cock drag slowly against the fabric of the couch below him. Tony spat against his hole and his tongue was replaced by his fingertip, applying a gentle pressure before beginning to press the digit into Peter. Before Peter had the chance to properly react, Tony breached the tight muscle and ripped a long moan from deep in Peter's chest. Tony then got up onto his knees and leaned over Peter's body and pressed two fingers from his other hand and Peter took them into his mouth without needing instruction and sucked on them, wetting them thoroughly, causing some saliva to drip down to his chin. Tony removed his fingers from Peter’s mouth and held out a hand for Peter to dribble spit into his palm. 

Peter at that moment wanted to just call the whole thing off, come up with an excuse to leave; a reason to stop, anything. He couldn’t believe that he was just allowing this to happen. He knew he had to do this, he had no choice but, it was becoming too real and everything was happening so fast. It was something he just had to endure and act like he was simply enjoying what Tony was doing to him. He had to just grit his teeth and do this. Reluctantly he spat into Tony's palm, getting a decent sized pool forming and then Peter was flipped onto his back while he sat back. Tony worked him open, fingers scissoring, curling, twisting and spreading Peter out while massaging the tip of his cock with the palm of his hand. Peter was surprised at just how gentle and careful Tony was being, considering how harsh and evil he was the previous time he had Peter spread out on the couch. Peter believed that Tony wasn't even capable of any amount of softness. Tony eased himself into Peter carefully, whispering reassurances and praised until his cock was fully buried deep within him. 

Tony kept his movement slow, fucking into Peter gently, switching between kissing Peter intensely and nipping and mouthing at Peter’s neck; moaning into his ear, biting the lobe. Peter kept his head buried in the couch, hiding the tears and winces that was pulled from his body with every thrust. He continued to chant that to himself in his head, it was almost over, he would be able to leave soon. Peter could feel his orgasm building with every long thrust and firm stoke over his prostate, heat pooling in his lower stomach and his balls beginning to tighten A couple more thrusts and firm strokes on his cock from Tony’s hand caused Peter to spill onto the couch, his walls clenching and twitching around Tony’s cock which made him curse under his breath and chase his own release; moaning Peter’s name lowly when he soon came inside him, hips stuttering and pulling Peter down harshly onto his cock, riding out the orgasm.

Peter felt Tony pull out slowly and turned over, laying himself down on the couch and found Tony leaning back against the arm and grinning down at him. Peter let out a sigh of relief, which could have been passed off as afterglow pleasure to Tony’s ears. He had done it. He did it. Tony nudged Peter's leg with his own, prompting him to get up and come over to him. Peter sat up and fell forward into Tony's arms, bare chests touching, and face hidden in the crook of Tony's neck. Peter felt Tony's hands stroking over his body, running through his hair and then felt a comforting fabric being draped over his body. Tony had pulled the blanket from where it was folded over the back of the couch, cuddling Peter close. They laid there for a while, enjoying the silence and basking in the afterglow, until Tony guided Peter to sit up, sliding out from behind him, getting up from the couch. Peter smiled up at Tony as he laid himself back down, turning onto his hide as Tony began to grab his clothes from the floor, pulling on his underwear.

''Did you get all of that okay?'' Peter asked into the quietness of the room, now looking up at the ceiling instead of at Tony, the only sounds being the rustle of clothes and the clinking of a belt buckle as Tony got dressed. Peter looked from the ceiling to meet Tony's confused face, still with a smirk as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. He laughed a little, looking around the room, as if looking for a camera that Peter might have seen, but when he found nothing of the sort, he walked back to Peter, sitting down on the couch next to him.

''I already told you,'' Tony said, fixing the blanket covering Peter, and leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. ''That time was just for us. I didn't film it.'

''I wasn't talking to you,'' Peter replied, and it was his turn to smirk; he had won.

It was at that moment that the studio door hit the wall and police officers with drawn guns entered the room and pointed directly at Tony; checkmate. He turned to look at Peter, expression conveying disappointment, betrayal and hurt, ignoring the shouts for him to step away from Peter and to get on the ground. He eventually did, knees hitting the concrete and laced his fingers behind his head. Steve then entered the room, gun drawn and stepping towards Tony. When he got close enough, his gun was returned to his holster, and he grabbed Tony's wrist used them to push the man down to the floor. The sound of the handcuffs tightening soothed Peter's soul; music to his ears. Steve hauled him up, and passed him to a fellow officer, and after a quick instruction for them to get Tony out of the room, Peter had his full attention. He had Tony's full attention too, his eyes not leaving Peter as he was lead out of the room; let him stare, he wasn't going to see Peter ever again.

Peter smiled as Steve walked over to him, kneeling in front of him and pushing some stray hairs from his face, wiping a few fallen tears on his cheek.

''I'm so proud of you, Peter,'' Steve praised, covering Peter with some more of the blanket which was just covering his spent cock. ''You did wonderfully, such a good job, but that doesn't change how sorry I am that you had to do that.''

''It's okay,'' Peter reassured. A genuine smile on his lips. ''I'm okay.''

''Where are your clothes, darlin'?'' Steve stood and followed the direction of Peter's raised arm and pointed fingers, walking over and grabbing the clothes and shoes from the floor, handing them back to him quickly. Steve took off his jacket and raised it up to shield Peter from the room, and give him privacy as he dressed. Steve wrapped the coat around Peter's shoulders, he was shaking so Steve must have thought he was cold; he wasn't. Just traumatized and not sure how to express it.

''You're a little undercover officer in the making,'' Steve joked, and Peter smiled up at him, a little dry laugh on his tongue. Steve then knelt back down to gather Peter into his arms, firm and caring. Peter curled into his chest, feeling some safety within the four walls that previously terrorized him. ''It's alright, you can breathe and relax now.'' With that, Peter noticed that he was holding his breath, and when he exhaled all the tears left his body with it. The sobs making him shake, breath catching in his throat, against Steve's chest; he wasn't okay after all. Steve's shirt was soaked by the time Peter started to show signs of calming down, tears falling slower, his breath evening out. The majority of officers had left the room, it was finally over. He would just have to get through the trial, and that would be easy in Peter's mind as he wanted to see Tony stuck behind bars for as long as he could be.

''Let it all out, there we go,'' Steve comforted, cradling Peter in his arms. ''It's done, it's over. We got him.'' Peter nodded against his chest, eyes clenched shut, as he prayed for the tears in his eyes to leave, and took in a shaky breath. Steve had saved him, he had listened and helped him, and Peter couldn't even begin to express how much that meant to him, how grateful and thankful he was for what Steve had done for him.

''Thank you,'' Peter whispered, voice rough from all the crying. ''Thank you so much. I can't even- I just- You-''

Steve shushed him, his arms giving a gentle squeeze around Peter. ''I know, doll. I know. You're safe.''

Peter heard the sound of quick approaching heels on the floor, it made him step out of Steve's arms and move into the arms of his heartbroken, yet relieved, aunt. She sobbed with happiness that Tony was finally gone, that Steve had actually done what he promised, but Peter also knew that she was crying because of what he had to do. May was clung to Peter like a mother who had been searching for her child for years and had finally found them alive and well. Peter was looking over at Steve and began to think back to how meeting Steve was the best thing that could’ve happened to him. 

_Peter had broken down to May five minutes after getting into the car; his body shaking and unable to look at her. She pulled the car over the second a tear fell to Peter's cheek, he didn't even need to say a single word at first; she could sense that something wasn't right. Peter cried and cried, and if this had been a fairy-tale, Peter would have been Alice, trapped in a bottle as he floated in a bottle in a sea of his own tears. He couldn't form any words for what felt like an eternity, like Tony had his hand wrapped around his throat, forcing him to stay silent. When he managed to tell her, she instantly broke down with him, wailing into her arms which were crossed over the steering wheel. With tear-stained cheeks and shaking hands, she started the car back up and Peter was driven to the nearest police station._

_They weren't taken seriously. This angered May in a way he had never seen before. She wasn't close to this angry when going through her rage grief stage after his uncle had died. Peter pulled his legs up to his chest on the plastic chair, he had his head between his knees, arms folded over his head, hiding away; hiding the tears, across from the police officer who was talking down to them and making Peter feel like a liar. He was pulled up from the chair soon after being told that all they were going to 'look into it, May helped him get steady on his feet, his whole body breaking out in near-violent shakes. May held his hand and led him back through the police station. He felt numb and there was a constant ringing in his ears as they walked. May promised him that they would find someone to listen, someone who would take it seriously. That's when someone spoke up and Peter looked down from the white floor._

_''I think I'll be able to help, ma'am.'' When Peter looked up, a tall, blond man with a concerned look on his face looked back at him. ''I'm Officer Steve Rogers, I work in at the station in downtown Brooklyn, but I'd be more than happy to work with a couple of friends I have here and I could come over tomorrow and get started on the case. I think it would be better to do the interview in the comfort of your own home, rather than these rooms where you feel like a criminal.'' Steve presented his badge and ID to his aunt, who thanked him over and over and agreed for him to come over tomorrow. Steve then looked down at Peter, ''Is that okay?'' Peter responded with a small nod and Steve offered a small sympathetic smile. ''Why don't I escort you to the hospital?'' Steve asked, ''If I'm there he'll be seen quicker, and then I can get a jump on this sooner. He's gonna need to be checked over, so we can add it to the case file.'' Steve pulled his car keys from his pocket as his aunt thanked him again._

_Once at the hospital, Peter had some pretty invasive examinations. He had to grit his teeth to suppress the nauseous feeling and to keep him from crying as the nurse asked him questions. He had swabs and blood work, and he was told that for the most part, bar a few bruises and red marks, his physical health looked good, he had just to wait for the results of the blood work. After that, he had to a psychiatric evaluation, which was difficult, to say the least, but he got through it all without crying. It was almost midnight when he left the hospital, counting cars, lights, and trees as he was driven home; Steve escorted them home. His aunt invited Steve in for a cup of coffee, which he accepted, and Peter excused himself to take a shower and get ready for bed. He spent nearly an hour sat on the shower floor as the hot water burned his skin as it pelted against his back as he sobbed into his knees._

_After getting out of the shower, he stood in front of the mirror, looking over the bruised that Tony had marked him with. His body ached as he got dressed, and his jaw was stiff whenever he tried to move it. He left his bedroom to say goodnight to his aunt and found that Steve was just on his way out, promising Peter that he would be back tomorrow and that he would make sure that Tony would soon be locked up in jail. Peter muttered a ‘thank you’, and then headed back into his room to curled up under the covers and escape for a while. He didn't sleep that night, as well as sobbing silently into his pillow, he could hear his aunt crying in the room next to his. Every time he would close his eyes, they would fill with nightmares of Tony's hands on his body and his voice snarling in his ear. He ended up sleeping in his aunt's bed, she rocked him while she cried, helping him calm down and reassuring him that it would be okay._

_Peter woke to voices flowing into his aunt's bedroom, slowly sitting himself up against the headboard, running a hand over his face and rubbing his eyes, feeling tears pool already due to the fact he would have to recall all the details of his assault as soon as he left the bedroom. Peter stayed under the warm covers until the door creaked open and his aunt carefully stepped inside, smiling softly when she saw that Peter was already awake. He was coaxed from under the comforter, and into the living room where Steve sat on the couch, notepad in his lap and sipping at a cup of coffee. Peter glanced up at the clock, finding that he had slept in until noon, and made his way over to a chair on Steve's right, curling his legs up to his chest, and looking down at his knees. The room was quiet, the shuffling of his aunt sitting down and Steve placing a mug on the coffee table being the only sounds. Peter eventually looked up and found May and Steve were looking at him sympathetically, but he took both stares as pity which made a sick feeling form in his throat. _

_''How are you doing?'' Steve asked, offering a small smile._

_''Fine.'' Peter shrugged, dropping his head back against the chair._

_''We can start whenever you want too. There's no rush, take your time.''_

_Peter nodded, closing his eyes and trying to gather an idea of how he should start and when he should start, what he should leave out, what could make his aunt sob and how to avoid that. After he realized he had been sat in silence for almost ten minutes, he just thought ‘fuck it’ and began by explaining that the shoot began really well, nothing seemed out of place, or weird, and that Tony was kind, supportive, uplifting. _

_‘’We then took a break, Tony was on the other side having a cigarette, and he brought up that there was a contract I could sign-’’_

_‘’What kind of contract?’’ Steve cut off, and before Peter could answer his aunt also chimed in. _

_‘’Peter… Tell me you didn’t sign a contract with this man,’’ His aunt demanded, her voice was calm but shaky but, when she repeated herself it was louder and terrified. _

_‘’It was before what he did! I didn’t know! I wouldn’t have signed it if I knew! I’m sorry, I’m sorry,’’ Peter explained, and tried to get his aunt to understand, and before he could continue to apologize to his aunt, Steve asked him the same question,_

_‘’What kind of contract?’’_

_‘’That I would be working with him… For the next two years.’’_

_‘’Jesus Fucking Christ,’’ His aunt muttered under her breath. ‘’That’s not legal, right? He’s a minor!’’ _

_‘’We’ll talk about all that soon,’’ Steve replied. ‘’Carry on, Peter.’’_

_‘’I signed it, and that’s when it all changed,’’ Peter took in a sharp shaking breath_ and continued to explain what happened the day before, keeping as much detail out of it as he could, not wanting his aunt to really know what he went through; glancing up every so often to make sure that she wasn’t too affected.

_‘’You’re doing great, Pete, you really are, and I’m sorry but you're gonna have to specific here… I know it’s hard-“_

_‘’I can’t handle this,” May suddenly spoke up, cutting Steve off. _

_Peter watched as May jumped from her seat, hiding her face with her hands so that Peter couldn’t see her sobbing and disappeared into the kitchen. Steve excused himself and followed after May. Peter hugged his knees and listened to the raised voices in the other room. May was heartbroken, horrified, and sobbing. Steve was calm, collected and comforting. At least there was someone who could help to calm her down because one of the things that Peter felt guilty of is how helpless he felt when his aunt was sobbing, and he had no idea what to do to help her, so all he could do was sob along with her. Peter watched as Steve walked back into the living room, May trailing behind him, bag in hand and her coat thrown over her arm. She came over to Peter, kissed him on the forehead and explained that she was going to talk a walk, pick up some food and that she would be back soon. Peter just nodded and placed a kiss on her cheek, and looked after her as she walked out of the door. _

_‘’I suggested that. I know this is about to get heavy and maybe it’s best if it’s just the two of us. I hope that’s alright,’’ Steve said, breaking the silence. Peter turned back and just nodded. ‘’I know it’s going to be difficult, just tell me as much as you can, and we can take breaks if it gets to be too much.’’_

_‘’Alright,’’ Peter said quietly, now looking at Steve who was looking back at him with sadness in his eyes. ‘’I wanna get this over with, so… Let’s just get this done.’’_

_‘’Okay, start from where you think detail was missing and we’ll work from there.’’ Peter nodded and brought up his knees to his chest as he began to explain with greater detail, sobbing and hiccuping through the parts that affected him most. Steve scribbled on the pad on his lap the entire time and when Peter finished he looked up with sadness in his eyes. ‘’Is there anything else you might not be telling me? Anything at all?’’_

_‘’No, that’s… That’s everything, I think,’’ Peter sniffled, and just as Steve nodded, it clicked in Peter’s head that he hadn’t mentioned the fact that Tony had taped the whole assault. ‘’Well, actually, he… He, um… He recorded the whole thing.’’_

_‘’You’re sure he taped you?’’ Steve cut in, pen hitting the pad on his knees and leaned closer to Peter._

_‘’Yes?’’ _ _   
_ _   
_ _‘’That’s evidence, Peter. That helps a lot. People like him tend to want something to remember the assault by. They want some kind of trophy. It wouldn’t surprise me at all if he had tapes of other victims, other people he’s done this to.’’ Steve’s mood seemed to lift, he was weirdly happy. “Is there any way we could get that tape? Could you get your hands on that tape?’’ _

_‘’No, of course, I can’t. He wouldn’t just hand it to me? Have you heard yourself?’’_

_‘’I know, I know… There’s something we can do. Once I take this report it, and hand in everything we know so far, with the fact that he thinks that you’re gonna show up because of this contract, right?’’_

_‘’Yeah but, my aunt said that it’s not legal… So, there’s no way I’m going back.’’_

_‘’Just listen, okay?’’ Steve asked, and Peter nodded and sank into his chair._

_‘’That contract isn’t legal because it was signed by a minor and because you didn’t have a parent or guardian present. After I send all this in, I can set up a sting operation. It would mean that you would have to see him one more time. You would be wired, we’ll be outside, waiting for a keyword, or phrase. Your job would be to act like everything is normal. You go on, act like everything is fine and you’re there because of the contract. You need to get him to confess to the tape, to what he did to you, and then we can storm in and catch that motherfucker red-handed. If you decide to do this, you’ll go through some training, you’ll need to see a psychiatrist to make sure you able to do it, and if you get cleared… We can set this up ready for your next meeting. If you want to do it. I’m just worried if we send someone in, to do the sting I mean, he might get suspicious, whereas if it’s you… He’ll have his guard down.’’_

_‘’I don’t know… I don’t wanna see him but, I also want to be the one who gets him sent down, you know? Also, what about my aunt? What if she doesn’t want me to do it?’’_

_‘’Let me take care of that, okay? The question is if you want to do it?’’_

_Peter fell silent for a while. He sat back in his chair, once again hugging his legs, and closed himself off for a moment. Could he really handle seeing Tony again? Could he really act like he wanted to be around him again? Peter wanted, more than anything in the whole world, to be the one who sent him down, who got him arrested, tried and put behind bars. He wanted to laugh, and smirk and watch as he was dragged away, but even hearing his name made bile rise to throat and his lungs tighten and his heart race. Could he really do it? _

_‘’I’ll do it.’’_

_The door opening ended their conversation and after small, awkward talk while eating lunch, Steve offered to help clean up, giving Peter a nod to into his bedroom so he could talk to his aunt. This lead to Steve having a screaming match with his aunt in their living room while Peter hid away in his room. Steve trying his hardest to calm his aunt while she was flying into a rage. Peter gathered all the courage he had to open his bedroom door and approach the two screaming adults. Peter stood in the doorway and spectated for a while; no one had noticed he was there. Watching the commotion until he couldn’t take it anymore. _

_‘’May- May,’’ Peter tried, stepping into the kitchen and that’s when she turned to him, tear-stained cheeks, eyes red and puffy, and face red, hot with rage. ‘’Listen to me, please.’’_

_‘’No,’’ She said firmly, and then held up a shaking finger at Steve, ‘’He’s put you up to this. He’s got this idea in your head. There is no way-’’_

_‘’It was my idea!’’ Peter exclaimed. ‘’It happened to me. Tony raped me. He did this to me. I should be the one to end this! So he doesn’t do this to anyone else! Please let me do this!’’ Peter walked up closer to his aunt, grabbing her hands in his. ‘’Please. They’re gonna be right outside. If anything happens, they’ll be there to get me out of it. They’re sending me for tests, to make sure I’m stable enough. I’ll have coaching and training, and they will be with me all the time. I want to do this. Please.’’_

_‘’Just let me talk to Steve,’’ His aunt told him._

_Peter left the kitchen with a sinking feeling that he wasn’t going to be the one to do this. After entering his room, he threw himself down on his bed, face hiding in the pillows; full of defeat. He then kept his eyes on the clock, hanging heavy on his wall and the ticking ringing in his ears, and muffled voices that would occasionally raise flowed under the door. Peter was on the verge of giving up when a knock on the door tore his eyes away from the clock and Steve poked his head through to summon him to the living room. He walked slowly, his aunt perched in one chair and Steve sitting himself down on the couch. Peter sat at the end of the couch, in between them both and waited for someone to talk._

_A few moments passed, and his aunt was the one to speak up, ‘’You can do it.’’ _

_The next day Peter was prepped by Steve, he was told that he’d have a mic in his bag since Peter pointed out that Tony would check him over somehow and wearing a wire would be too risky. Steve explained that he’d be right across the street waiting for Peter’s word. After being prepped, he had to go through a psychological evaluation to make sure he was able to handle something like this, to make sure the trauma wouldn’t shatter his mind. Peter put on a brave face, although he was terrified, and managed to get approved and cleared for the setup. Steve came by every single day leading up to the second meeting, checking in and going over points that Peter had to follow to ensure that Tony wouldn’t suspect anything, or figure anything out and to check on Peter’s well-being. _

And after all that effort, Peter was now being guided out of the room while different officers entered and began to turn the room upside down, flipping the couch boxes, emptying out drawers, cabinets, and boxes, tipping out Tony's bags and one officer even stopping in front of Peter to take the backpack out of his hands. Steve explained that they were just grabbing whatever evidence that they could, informing Peter that they'll soon be heading to Tony's home to seize his computers and to look through his house for anything else that could help the case. That's when Peter stopped dead in his tracks, causing Steve to look down at him with sincere concern. 

''There's a tape of me. They're going to find that tape, right? How will they know it's my tape? They can't actually watch that...'' Peter trailed off when Steve gave him a sympathetic, but pained look. ''Oh my God, people are going to watch it? They're going to see him... They'll see me- Oh my God-'' Peter cut himself off as he began to panic, his chest constricting and the air unable to leave his lungs. Steve was soon pulling him into his arms, rubbing his arms all over Peter's back in an attempt to calm him, talking quietly to him, whispering reassurance and promises that everything would be okay. Steve ended up hugging him tightly, getting Peter to look up at him and breathe with him, eventually releasing the air that was trapped and soothing the tears that once again fell from his eyes. 

‘’I need you to listen to me,’’ Steve began, pulling himself back from Peter and leaning down to kneel on the floor to look up at him. ‘’The tape will be viewed by prosecutors, and by the jury, maybe shown partly during the trial-’’ Peter sucked in a sharp breath and groaned as if he was in pain which cut Steve off for a moment. ‘’Hey- Hey, calm down, breathe for me,’’ Steve guided, getting Peter to breathe in time with him. ‘’It’s evidence, and it’ll get him locked away for a long time and it’ll stop him doing this to someone else. I can’t imagine how you’re feeling right now but, you have to remember… It’ll be worth it in the end.’’ Steve wiped away fallen tears on Peter’s cheeks, and Peter leaned down a little to hug him tightly, feeling Steve hug him back; feeling safe once again.

Peter slept easier that night, the relief of seeing Tony being arrested and dragged out, that he helped make that happen, and the long day of tears, happiness, and long talks with police officers and a psychiatrist made it easier. He still had moments of waking up in a panic, but he was able to calm himself quickly by reminding himself that Tony was gone, he was sitting in an interview room, or even a cell. That thought led to him picking up his phone and seeing a text from Steve at just after 2 in the morning saying that Tony was on his way to get booked, that he had denied everything but, they had seized more than enough evidence at his home and the obvious sting that went down so he didn’t need to worry. He was gone, and would be gone for a long time. Peter sent a quick text back, thanking him for the update, and apologizing if he woke Steve up now that it was almost 4 in the morning. He didn’t get a text back, but one was waiting for him when he woke up later on that same morning.

Peter got up instantly, rushing to get ready, and calling out to his aunt that he was going to the station to see Steve and left without waiting for a reply. Once inside Steve’s office, he was greeted with a hug and a cup of coffee and some of Steve’s leftover breakfast. They talked about what was taken from Tony’s home, hard drives, pictures, cameras, and all electronics, and most importantly… The tape. 

‘’It’s here?’’ Peter asked, placing the mug back onto the table. Steve just nodded and slid it across the desk. ‘’Oh my God,’’ Peter breathed out, looking down at it, sealed in an evidence bag. ‘’Has… Has anyone-’’

‘’No.’’ 

‘’Okay,’’ Peter nodded, swallowing down a lump in his throat. They sat in silence for a moment, Peter looking up at Steve and finding him looking back at him with sympathy in his eyes. Steve leaned forward to grab the disc and Peter quickly slapped his hand down over Steve’s, stopping him from taking it away. “I wanna see it.”

“Peter, that isn’t a good idea. You can’t watch it,” Steve said, sounding dumbfounded, looking at Peter as if he was out of his mind. ‘’You can’t put yourself through that. I’m not gonna let you put yourself through that.’’

“I’m on it. I have a right to see it. He’s already shown it to someone else… I wanna see what they saw.” Peter just turned away from Steve and grabbed the disc from the desk and kept his eyes down on it.

“Who saw it?” Steve asked, reaching over to attempt to take the disc from Peter’s hands but Peter quickly moved the disc out of Steve’s reach, earning an annoyed sigh from him.

“He said one of his friends or something,” Peter shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. I want to watch it.” Peter looked up at Steve and nodded towards the laptop. “Please.”

“Alright,” Steve said while he stood up, and Peter looked up at him confused but Steve just shook his head and made his way over to the door, opening it with a shrug of his shoulders. “Fine.”

“Wait- Will you stay with me?” 

Steve turned back and looked at him with that same ‘are you losing it?’ look. ‘’Peter, I can’t… I can’t watch it-’’ 

‘’I don’t want to do this alone. Please don’t make me do this alone. I need to see it, but I can’t do it by myself.’’

Steve didn’t say in response, just closed the door with a heavy sigh and came back over to Peter and sat next to him. Peter mouthed a thank you, fiddling with the disc in his hands before leaning forward and putting it into the laptop and waited for the file to load. A video window popped up and the tape began to play instantly which made Peter panic and pause the video, sitting back into his chair, his heart racing, and reaching over to grab Steve’s hand tightly. Peter’s leg began to bounce, and he brought up his other hand to cover his face for a moment before shaking himself out; muttering to himself to pull himself together. He leaned forward once again and pressed play. The next fifteen minutes was pure torture. Peter had brought up his legs onto the chair, hugging one arm around them, shaking like a leaf, and keeping a tight grip on Steve’s hand. He would occasionally glance over, tears in his eyes, to find Steve looking away, shaking his head and wincing whenever Peter would cry out loudly. 

Steve spoke out when Peter let out a squeak of horror when Tony grabbed him harshly on the tape, holding him down on the couch.‘’Peter, we can just stop-’’

‘’No,’’ Peter said simply, voice watery and shaking his head. ‘’I can do this. I need to move on. I can heal if I can just get through this. I have to face this. I just need a moment-’’

‘’Well, I can’t watch this anymore,’’ Steve said abruptly, dropping Peter’s hand and standing up so fast that the chair below him skid back a little. Peter leaned forward to close the laptop, and stood up to stop Steve but, when he turned around, he was already out of the room, slowly swinging closed. Peter hugged his arms around himself, feeling abandoned, feeling like Steve ran due to how disgusted he was of Peter, petrified that he’d never come back, and sobbed to himself. After what felt like a year, Steve slowly came back into the room, and Peter quickly crossed the room and threw his arms around Steve, who quickly wrapped his arms around Peter, shushing and cradling him.

‘’I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,’’ Peter babbled into Steve’s chest, breath catching in his throat and shakes thundering through his body. ‘’I’m sorry.’’

‘’Hey, no, what?’’ Steve stepped back a little and moved an arm to use his hand to lift Peter’s chin to look up at him. ‘’You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. I’m sick of hearing you say that. I left because I didn’t feel like throwing up right next to you,’’ Steve explained. ‘’I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have just left you like that. I just… Seeing that- What you went through… I couldn’t handle it, and thank fuck that bastard is in a cell because I’d love to just-’’ Steve cut himself off by letting out a sharp breath, and Peter sniffled and hugged him tighter. ‘’I’ll never leave you again. I promise.’’ Steve held him close, rocking him softly, head leaned down on top of Peters. ‘’Never.’’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts. I welcome criticism, as it helps me grow.   
Hearing what you think helps me keep love for what I do.   
Find me on tumblr at thaliastxrk


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. here's the final part. i'm not gonna be writing at all after this.  
consider it my final work.   
it's been fun.   
bye guys.

Life slowly got easier for Peter. He spent a lot of time out of school, focusing on healing and getting himself back together. Days spent with his aunt or with Steve, both of them being the two pillars of his recovery. Therapy helped but it took a while for him to be able to go to a session by himself, and took even longer for him to actually talk about what had happened to him; the first couple of months were the hardest. Steve always checked up on him, texts and calls through the days he couldn’t be there, picking Peter up and taking him to the movies or for dinner to get him out of the apartment when he felt like curling up in bed and crying into his pillow all day. Peter was sure that if it wasn’t for Steve then he wouldn’t of recovered as easily as he did; he was his hero, his best friend. 

The first time Peter slept through the night without waking due to a nightmare, Steve rushed to his apartment in the morning with a gift and a huge smile; bursting with pride and happiness. Peter couldn’t stop tears of happiness and relief from falling when Steve cuddled him up in his arms, telling him how proud he was, how happy he was for Peter. Every new milestone he hit, such as the first week he went without a panic attack or going down the street to the store by himself to grab whatever groceries he and his aunt needed, being able to walk around comfortably in public, Steve was there to show him how good he was doing, show him how proud he was. After that, each day was significantly easier. Peter began attending his therapy sessions alone, opening up and was able to finally talk about what happened. He slowly began going back to school, starting off with a couple of days a week until he was back full time and catching up on everything he missed. Steve was always there after school to drive him home or on a Friday to take him for dinner or whatever he had planned that day as a reward for Peter managing the whole week. 

Steve was the one to give him his first driving lesson, making Peter feel sure of himself and encouraging him on until Peter was almost a pro behind the wheel. Peter spent his sixteenth birthday shopping with Steve, spending half the day driving around and walking around the mall, being allowed to spend whatever he wanted and get whatever he wanted. Steve helped him pick out new clothes and treated him to a birthday dinner and a new phone as a last birthday surprise. He took Peter home and watched a movie with him, hugging him tightly when it came time to leave. Peter missed him every time he was out of sight, even though he knew he’d either be seeing him the next day, at the very least the day after; plus being able to call or text him whenever he wanted. Steve really became such an important part of Peter’s life, and he was so grateful to have Steve to hold his hand and wipe his tears throughout all the rough times.

Peter had reached a point where continuously he slept through the night soundly, the main worry on his mind was school, tests, and homework. He was back to sitting up a little too late with his friends either on the phone or playing video games. He was finally moving on. Peter left school with a wave to MJ and Ned before rushing over to the same car that picked him up every day, flinging the door open and jumping into the passenger seat. Steve greeted him with a hug and a sickly sweet Starbucks, and they began their usual routine of talking about each other’s day, cracking jokes and laughing loudly as Steve drove towards the diner he took Peter to every Friday after school.

''Where we going?'' Peter asked, noticing that Steve turned left rather than right in the direction of the diner they frequented. 

''I thought it would be nice for me to cook you dinner instead,'' Steve said, keeping his eyes on the road, but he could still see how Peter's face lit up like a Christmas tree. ''Play some video games, watch a horror movie, whatever you want. You can even stay over if you'd like.''

''Yeah,'' Peter instantly agreed. ''Let me just call my aunt and make sure it's okay.''

''No need. I already cleared it with her.'' Steve looked over and offered a smile. Peter relaxed into the seat, looking out the window, counting cars, lights, trees, and cars as they passed him by.

''I always imagine what it would be like to have a dad,'' Peter said after silence filled the car. ''I mean, a dad that was alive; who was around right now. I can't remember my parents, I only have stories that my aunt has told me. I wasn't lucky enough to know my uncle for very long. After he died, it was like all of my memories of him were erased as soon as I saw him laid in a coffin. The only thing I remember is the funeral. My aunt’s done the best job she could’ve, she's been both parents but it doesn't stop me imagining it, you know?'' Peter looked over at Steve who just nodded. Peter then looked down at his feet, letting out a long breath. ''Anyway... This... This is what I imagine when I think about it. Picking me up from school, having dinner out, going to the movies, and checking in on me. Stability and someone to look up to. You're what I imagine.'' Peter sniffled, wiping a tear from his cheek and looked back up at Steve who was looking back at him with a soft, sympathetic smile. 

''I lost my parents when I was young too,'' Steve replied, reaching a hand over to place over Peter's. ''I'm glad that you see that in me. You'd be a wonderful son. You are a wonderful son. Your aunt has raised a brilliant kid, and I'm happy that I get to see you as you continue to grow and learn and figure things out. If you want a parent, then I can be that. If you want a friend? Well… I can be that too.''

''How about both?''

''I can be both,'' Steve agreed, giving a gentle squeeze to Peter's hand before pulling his hand away.

Peter went back to staring out of the window for the remainder of their journey to Steve's home. They shared glances and small smiles. Peter felt like he finally had everything he ever wanted. Steve had come in, saved him, helped him heal and get back on his feet, he answered his calls when he felt like no one else would. He laughed with him, cried with him. He was kind, caring and thoughtful. Peter's personal hero. Peter lit up when Steve announced they were here, and a house came into view; a white picket fence, a true home. Steve helped Peter out of the car before guiding him towards the front door, a hand on his back. Peter bounced excitedly on his toes as Steve unlocked the door, letting let Peter step inside first, and flicking on the lights as Peter stepped further into the house.

The house was small, kept neat, and Steve showed him around quickly, pointing out his own bedroom and the guest room that he told Peter he would make up later when they were ready to sleep. Peter walked around a little, looking through the pictures on the wall and grinning at how much Steve looked like his mother; pointing it out and making Steve wave him off and crack a smile. Steve excused himself to change out of his work uniform, telling Peter to make himself at home and get comfy. Peter continued to look through the house until he noticed that Steve’s door was left cracked open; cracked open enough to sneak a look through. Peter watched as Steve stripped off his shirt, revealing a sculpted chest which made a heat burn in Peter’s thighs. He quickly caught himself and torn himself away, finding a seat on the couch and wondering why he even felt the need to sneak a look at a man he saw as a father figure. Weird. 

Peter heard the door creak open and turned to see Steve come out of the bedroom and smiled down at him, he told Peter he was going to start dinner and that he could either watch TV or join him in the kitchen. Peter got up and followed him, sitting down at the table as Steve rummaged through the fridge. Peter leaned on his hand, elbow on the table and just gazing at Steve, a smile on his face as he began to feel at home; strangely so, and he couldn’t really figure out why. He felt an insane amount of comfortability and warmth as soon as they pulled up to the house, and it only grew the longer he was there. Peter then instantly cracked up when he looked to his right and saw a blue, flowery apron hanging on a cupboard. Steve groaned and chuckled, clearly embarrassed. 

“It was a stupid gift,” Steve explained, placing the food onto the counter and snatching the apron. 

“Are you gonna wear it?” Peter asked, grinning and eyebrows raised. “You should definitely wear it.

“If you swear to never tell anyone about the apron… I’ll let you have a beer or a glass of wine with dinner,” Steve said as he looped the apron over his head and tied it.

“Deal,” Peter laughed and Steve grinned and nodded, taking another sip before placing the bottle back on the counter and mixing the contents of the pan. 

“How was school today?” 

“Really good,” Peter replied, resting his head on his hand. “Aced a math quiz, finished a project and started my essay which puts me ahead of literally everyone. Schools easy. Boring. Got better things to do.” 

“Ah-ah,” Steve protested, waving a spoon in Peter’s direction. “Education is important. It may be easy, but that leads to harder things and new stuff to learn. There are people in the world who aren’t so lucky to get that opportunity-“

“Oh, Steve, come on, don’t do the guilt thing-“

“I will and I am. I’m serious, Pete,” Steve insisted. “Think of how different life could’ve been for you right now. Be thankful that you get to be happy and be bored about something. You’re so intelligent and I don’t want you to waste that.”

“You’re right,” Peter surrendered, an apologetic smile twitching on his lips. “I’m sorry.” 

“You just gotta deal with it for a little longer,” Steve pointed out, turning back to the stove. “I think you can manage that.” 

“I can, you’re right.” 

After settling into a comfortable silence, Peter working through his homework and Steve putting plates out ready to serve dinner, Peter came to the realization that he’d love to spend every single night like this. Sure, he loved his aunt and adored living with her, but this was different. This was a different kind of home and Peter wanted it; even if he didn’t really understand why. Steve stuck to his promise and poured Peter a glass of wine after serving the food and handed it over, apron gone and a grin on his face. They chatted idly while the ate, laughter and stories from each other’s day; Peter complaining about teachers and Steve complaining about colleagues and dumb criminals he had to deal with. Peter was sent off to watch TV while Steve cleaned up the kitchen, telling Peter that he just wanted him to relax and that he didn’t need help washing the dishes; Peter reluctantly agreed and got himself comfy on the couch.

Peter looked idly through his phone while he waited for Steve to finish cleaning up in the kitchen, checking his texts and replying to a couple of friends and then ended up looking through his photos; anything to pass the time. Most of his photos consisted of him and Steve, or pictures that Peter had snapped of Steve making funny faces or while he was doing stupid to make Peter laugh. Peter stopped on one of Steve smiling right at the camera while he just looked up at the man adoringly. His head then filled with a scenario where Steve then looked down, gazing right back at Peter before leaning in and pressing his lips gently against his own. Although confused at the thought, Peter couldn’t help but smile. Sure, it was strange, he had never thought of Steve like that before but, someone he cared about and trusted with every bone of his body being his first real kiss wouldn’t be so bad. 

“What’s got you all smiley?” Steve asked, placing his drink on the table and sitting down on the couch, and making Peter jump a little and quickly lock his phone and shove it in his pocket. “Thinking about someone?”

“What?” Peter laughed, annoyed at how nervous he sounded; a dead giveaway. “No, of course not.”

“You are!” Steve exclaimed excitedly, poking Peter in the side, earning a small slap. “Tell me. Who is it?”

“No one,” Peter giggled, holding his hands up as if he didn’t know what Steve was talking about.

“You’re lying,” Steve said bluntly, an amused look on his face.

“Screw you,” Peter chuckled. Steve raised his eyebrow and Peter scoffed, still unable to contain his nervous giggles. “I said no one!”

“I know that look, I’m not buying it. There’s gotta be someone who’s piqued your interest,” Steve said, and when Peter shook his head, Steve squinted his eyes at Peter, as if looking for a tell-tale sign that Peter was hiding something, which made Peter crack a smile once again and burst into laughter. “Ah, there’s someone, I know it! Tell me!”

‘’No,’’ Peter laughed and waved it off, and grabbed a pillow from behind him and hit Steve with it, who then grabbed the pillow and hit him back. 

‘’Tell me about her,’’ Steve insisted, throwing the pillow across to a chair. 

‘’Definitely not a her,’’ Peter muttered, looking down at his hands.

‘’What?’’ Steve asked. 

Peter sighed, shaking his head before looking up at Steve and repeating himself, clearer this time, ‘’I said, definitely not a her.’’

‘’Okay,’’ Steve chuckled. ‘’Tell me about him.’’

‘’I’m being serious. There isn’t anyone. Also, why would you wanna hear about that?’’ 

‘’Peter… You do know that I’m gay, right?’’

‘’You are?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Steve replied, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. ‘’I’ll tell you about mine if you tell me about yours.’’

‘’You have a boyfriend?’’

‘’I have a possible boyfriend,’’ Steve corrected, showing Peter a picture of Steve and another man stood side by side at some party. The man was tall, well-built, long hair and honestly, goddamn gorgeous; it made a weird feeling bloom in Peter’s stomach. ‘’His name is James, but everyone calls him Bucky. He was in the Army, and now he helps those with PTSD. He’s pretty great.’’ 

‘’Pretty great? He’s fucking gorgeous,’’ Peter laughed. ‘’Sorry.’’

‘’No, you’re right. He really is.’’ Steve returned the phone to his pocket and then nudged Peter’s arm.‘’Your turn.’’

‘’I told you, there isn’t anyone,” Peter replied and Steve seemed to listen that time. 

“Ah, that’s better then, actually. You’ve got plenty of time to find someone. Don’t get so wrapped up in it all. Live while you’re young and all that rubbish,’’ Steve chuckled and then placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

‘’Thanks for telling me about your boyfriend,’’ Peter laughed and Steve just grinned, removed his hand from Peter’s shoulder, which made Peter instantly want it back, and nodded. ‘’Movie time?’’

‘’Movie time,’’ Steve agreed and picked up the TV remote.

Peter let Steve pick the first movie, which turned out to be an old, cheesy horror movie. Peter didn’t care, he was just happy to be sat with him; just wanted to be close to him. Throughout the movie, Steve would pick up his phone and Peter could see he was texting the guy he previously mentioned and it made a weird feeling twist in his gut; pure jealousy. Peter tried his hardest to get that thought of his head and get rid of that sickly feeling, but it’s all he could think about. Not that he was paying attention before but, he really couldn’t focus on the movie anymore. It was wrong to think but, he wanted to be the only other guy in Steve’s life. He didn’t have feelings for Steve, he really didn’t, of course, he didn’t; Steve was like a dad to him, that would be wrong. He simply didn’t want to share. That’s all it was. 

Peter kept thinking about the ‘possible boyfriend’. When did Steve meet him? How did he meet him? When did he have the time? Does this mean that Peter would soon be phased out until he never saw Steve again? Why did Peter care so much? He absolutely did not have any romantic feelings for Steve, he just didn’t want to share, didn’t want someone else taking his place. Unless... Did he? Peter looked over at Steve, once again smiling down at his phone and tapping away, and that’s when it clicked... He does like Steve. Peter liked him a lot. Peter began to panic at the sudden realization, chest beginning to rise and fall faster, and he quickly shifted his gaze to the TV in order to focus on something else but, he couldn’t. 

It made so much sense. His nightmares disappeared because they were replaced by dreams of him and Steve. The first person on his mind when he woke up in the morning was Steve. It was who he texted first, who he told every single detail of his life to. He looked forward to the days when he’d be hanging out with him, eyes watching the clock and counting down the seconds until he was jumping into Steve’s car. Holy shit, Peter was in love with him, and there was absolutely no chance in hell that Steve would ever feel the same way. Peter knew that. He knew it could never happen but, now thoughts on how Steve might just reciprocate those feelings were taking over Peter’s mind and clouding any rational thoughts. 

It could be possible, right? It could happen. Maybe Steve just needed a little push. Maybe Peter needed to make that first move so that Steve realized that Peter should be his ‘possible boyfriend’ and not some guy that he couldn’t have even spent that much time with because all of his time was spent with Peter. What if Steve brought up the guy to make Peter jealous? What if he wanted Peter to make the first move, because he’s worried that Peter doesn’t feel the same way? Peter’s mind was drowning in thoughts and possibilities, and ideas on how this could all work out. 

Peter then felt like Steve was staring at him, he could feel his eyes on him. Peter glanced up, ready to play off any concern that Steve might have had; since Peter was having a quite obvious breakdown but, Steve was still looking down at his phone. Weird. Peter tried to shake the feeling off, watching the TV and attempting to ignore the thoughts in his head, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of having someone’s eyes on him. He turned around to glance around the room but found nothing, and when he turned back, Steve was looking at him this time and met Peter’s gaze with a concerned and confused look. 

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked.

Peter just shook his head, an attempt to shake off the feeling. “Maybe it’s just the movie... Spooky vibes and all that.”

“We can change it,” Steve offered, leaning forward to grab the remote from the coffee table, but Peter reached out for his arm to stop him. 

“It’s fine. I’m okay. I’m with you,” Peter replied, cuddling into Steve’s side when he relaxed back against the couch. “So I’m safe.”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, his arm coming down around Peter’s shoulders, pulling him in closer. “Yeah, you are.”

Peter managed to settle a little after that, the weight of Steve’s arm heavy around his shoulders, grounding him; keeping him safe. Peter made himself focus on the TV, hearing Steve cough uncomfortably when the two main characters kissed passionately on the screen and from how Steve shifted a little, Peter could tell what was coming up. That got Peter’s thoughts running again. Why would Steve choose a movie with an explicit sex scene? Why would he think that was a good choice to watch with Peter? Unless he was hoping it would prompt Peter to make that first move. That makes sense, right? Peter hoped it did and began watching carefully, taking in how the woman skillfully slid into the guy’s lap, forming an image in his head on how he could end up like that with Steve. 

Peter’s leg bounced nervously waited for the right moment. He was almost one hundred percent certain that throughout their few hours alone together, Steve had looked at him the way Peter had wanted him to. Steve was fully concentrating on the TV in front of them, paying no mind to a tense Peter beside him. Peter waited a little longer before finally just going for it, jumping to Steve's lap and smashing his lips roughly against Steve's before he got a chance to question Peter; he didn't want questions. Peter swore he felt him kiss back which spurred him on further, attempting to push his tongue into Steve's mouth when two strong hands on his waist forced him back slightly, pulling their lips apart and as Steve opened his mouth to speak Peter quickly cut him off.

“No, please, just let me have this. Don’t think about it. Just once. Steve, please.”

“Peter, I can’t,’’ Steve insisted, attempting again to get Peter to move back even more when he made a move to dive right back in and off his lap entirely. ‘’This isn’t right. You know this isn't okay.''

“It’s okay,'' Peter reassured, shaking his head at Steve. ''I want this. I want this so bad.”

“It doesn’t matter.'' Steve looked away from Peter, head turned to the side, and Peter sat back on his lap, slowly realizing that this might not go his way after all. ''It’s wrong and it’s not happening.” Steve turned back to face him and Peter took a few moments to really take in the serious look on Steve’s face before pushing himself off his lap and quickly sniffling to stop the tears that were forming in his eyes, eyes darting around the room; anywhere but Steve.

“Take me home, please,'' Peter whispered, sniffling again. 

“What?'' Steve asked, hands open in question. ''Peter, no.'' Steve patted the couch next to him. ''We’re gonna finish this movie, play some video games until we’re near falling asleep and then go to bed. That was the plan. We can forget this happened and move on from it, okay?”

“Fine,'' Peter seemingly agreed and Steve looked relieved for a moment until Peter finished speaking. ''Then, I’m tired. I wanna go to bed.”

“I haven’t made up the guest bed yet,'' Steve replied, and Peter just gritted his teeth, his eyes falling on Steve's bedroom door, remembering that's where he went to get changed earlier on in the night. 

“Then I’ll sleep in your bed,'' Peter told him, shrugging his shoulders and Steve let out an exasperated sigh, shaking his head. ''That’s your room there, right?” Peter pointed towards the door and Steve looked back at the door and just as Peter made a move to start walking towards the door, Steve quickly got up from the couch and grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. Peter looked at the hand on his arm and back up to Steve's face, knowing the bitchy look that must be taking over his own face; he didn't really care right now. 

“Come on. I just want our night together, Pete.’’ Steve tried to tug Peter close, probably wanting to give him the classic ‘’it’s okay, we can work this out,’’ hug, but Peter stood his ground and refused to take a single step forward. ‘’This doesn’t have to be a big deal. We can forget about all of this and just carry on enjoying our night, okay?”

“No. I don’t wanna just pretend that I don’t feel what I feel.” Peter forced his arm out of Steve’s grip and sat down in a chair, pulling his legs up to his chest and hugging his arms around them. “I wanted it. _I want it_.”

“Peter,” Steve started, voice sympathetic as he knelt down in front of Peter. “Look, I like you too. I know I shouldn’t, I know it’s wrong...'' Steve trailed off, looking down and Peter tried to hide his hope, his eyes lighting up at the thought that maybe Steve might change his mind; that he might get his way after all. ''That’s why I can’t do this.'' Maybe not, then. Peter shook his head, letting out an irritated sigh and sinking further into the chair. 'You’re not old enough. You’re dealing with trauma. In two years you’ll be able to do whatever you want, with whoever you want. You’re sixteen, you should be focusing on teenager stuff. Two years, Peter. I think you can wait.”

“One year,'' Peter said bluntly, looking directly at Steve

“What?”

“The age of consent in the State of New York is seventeen.'' Peter shrugged his shoulders, rolling his eyes; like, he should know that. ''I have one year. Technically, nine and a half months.”

“Even less time to wait then,'' Steve responded. ''I think you can manage that.”

“Will you wait for me?”

“No. I’ll still be way too old for you. You just told me in the car that you saw me as a father figure and now you’re changing your tune and it makes no sense, Pete.’’

“I do see that. I do… It’s just- I… I feel other things too and I don’t know which one is stronger. Well, I mean, it’s kind of clear which one is stronger, but… I feel a lot of things, and isn’t that my choice? You being ‘too old’?'' Peter dropped his legs from the chair and leaned down closer to Steve. ''If you like me too... Why does any of it matter?” Peter tried to reach out for Steve’s hand, but the older man moved back a little, moving out of his reach which made Peter give out a childish whine. 

“Because it does,’’ Steve said forcefully, voice now raised a little which made Peter raise a brow; believing that Steve couldn’t really be mad at him. ‘’Now, enough of this. I’m not having this conversation anymore.” Steve then stood up and began to walk away from Peter.

“I wanna go home,'' Peter called out after him, and Steve stopped and turned back to him, shaking his head. 

“I’m not taking you home,’’ Steve repeated, looking completely done with the situation, and Peter should’ve just stopped there. He should have stopped and thought about what he was doing, about how he was acting and how it would go on to affect his relationship with Steve after this, but he was so wrapped up in feeling rejected that he had no plans to stop acting out and showing Steve just how hurt and upset he was.

“Fine. I’ll call my aunt.” Peter began to reach into his pocket to fish out his phone. Steve let out a groan of frustration, his hands slapping down against his side before placing his hands on his hips and shrugging his shoulders in defeat. 

“I’ll fucking take you.’’ Peter was caught off guard. For the whole five months that he had known Steve he had never heard the man curse, not once, not ever. Peter just stared up at him, confused and somewhat guilty for making him upset. ‘’Get your coat and your bags. I’m not standing around forever, Pete.” Peter was up out of the chair in a second, quickly snatching his coat up as Steve grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter. When Peter hauled up a heavy bag, he looked up to find Steve staring back at him. “I’m not helping you.” Peter just glared and hauled it further up his arm before grabbing his other bag as Steve walked to the front door and unlocked it, swinging it open and stepping outside; he turned to Peter and held his hands up, ‘’What are you doing?’’

Peter, who was stood in the same spot, shrugged and looked down at his feet.‘’I don’t know,’’ Peter said quietly, unsure at that moment whether he wanted to stay or go. Steve was right, it was supposed to be a good night, full of laughter and happiness. It was supposed to be better than this, and Peter couldn’t help but feel like it was all his fault; probably because technically it was. 

‘’Well, you wanted to go,’’ Steve responded. ‘’So, let’s go.’’

‘’I didn’t want this to happen. I don’t want to lose you over making a goddamn move. It wasn’t supposed to be like this!’’

‘’Then how the hell was it supposed to be like, Pete?’’

‘’I don’t know,’’ Peter whined quietly, stomping his foot a little. ‘’Just better than this… I don’t know.’’

‘’You’re gonna have to speak up, Pete! I can’t hear you,’’ Steve yelled at him, making Peter look up irritably and sigh loudly. 

‘’I said I don’t know, you stupid fuck.’’

Peter instantly regretted his word choice as soon as they left his mouth, seeing how Steve’s face turned up in sheer rage. The man rubbed a hand down his face, biting his lip as he looked around and placing his hands on hips; probably figuring out what he should do next, Peter thought. He didn’t have too long to think about how he didn’t mean to say what he did, he was just upset and irritated, he didn’t even time to attempt an apology because Steve was flying back inside the house, door slamming shut, making the pictures on the walls shake as the wood connected. Peter was wide-eyed and shaking as Steve locked the door and threw the house keys across the room. He was stuck in that spot, looking at Steve as he ripped off his coat and started to walk towards Peter. That’s when his feet began to move, he dropped the bags to the floor and with every step Steve took towards him, he would take one step back until he ended up against a wall with Steve glaring down at him. 

‘’No, you’re gonna shut up and listen to me,’’ Steve snarled, making Peter freeze up. ‘’I’ve done nothing but be kind and nice to you. I’ve helped you, I’ve saved you, I’ve held your hand as you’ve healed. I’ve been considerate and understanding. I’ve been here for you, and never once asked for something in return. So, rather than replying ‘I don’t know’ like a goddamn fucking child, answer the question,’’ Steve demanded, fist hitting the wall beside Peter’s head, making him jump. ‘’What the hell was it supposed to be like, Peter?’’

Peter could feel the tears bubbling up and pooling in his eyes as he searched for an answer but, he couldn’t find one. He didn’t plan that far ahead, he didn’t know. He really didn’t. Peter just shook his head, taking in a shaky breath and shrugged his shoulders. That’s when Steve leaned back down to him, face so close he could feel his breath against his skin as he breathed out.

‘’I’ll answer for you then, shall I?’’ Steve asked, leaning down close to Peter’s ear. ‘’What was supposed to happen is, you thought by catching me off guard and sneaking into my lap would force me to respond, kiss you back, maybe grip your hips a little and pull you closer. You thought I was then supposed to lay you down on that couch, or maybe take you to my room, undress you, slowly, intimately. You were supposed to watch me while I got undressed and then beg to have my cock down your throat,’’ Steve paused and Peter couldn’t look at him anymore. So, when he dropped his head down Steve quickly forced his head back up with a grip on his chin and made him look back at him. ‘’Is that what was supposed to be like? Was I supposed to fuck you afterward, or-’’

‘’I’d like to leave now.’’

‘’No, Pete,’’ Steve tutted, stroking a hand through his hair. ‘’You don’t wanna leave.’’ Steve then grabbed his arms and began to drag him further into the house, despite Peter’s efforts to wiggle out of his grip and keep himself planted in one spot. ‘’It was supposed to be like this.’’ 

‘’Steve, please, let me go. Take me home. Please,’’ Peter pleaded, but it went unheard as Steve kicked his bedroom door open and pulled him inside. Peter was left standing in the middle of the room, looking around for a way out when he spotted a silhouette in the corner of the room, and a sick feeling crept up from his stomach into his throat. 

‘’Hello, angel,’’ Tony said smoothly, stepping closer and away from the corner he stood previously, stepping into the dim light of the room and smirking sickly at him. Peter didn’t attempt to respond, or ask how; or why, he just bolted towards Steve, towards the door but, when Peter got close enough to Steve, he was quickly shoved him back further into the room and Steve turned back to the door, shutting it behind them. 

“I told you, Peter. I really do like you a lot.” Peter kept his eyes on Steve as the man locked the door, sliding the keys back into his pocket and turning around with a neutral look on his face which made dread tug at his gut. “I was hoping tonight would go well. That you’d be that gorgeous, sweet little boy I’ve come to know, but you’ve clearly been tainted by what happened to you. I didn’t want that.” Steve moved closer towards Peter slowly, and the only thing keeping Peter from moving backward was the crippling awareness that Tony stood not too far behind him. “I thought you’d still fight to be good, and pure. I just wanted that crying little angel, gasping and choking. Eyes red and full of fear.” When Steve got close enough, he stared down at Peter intensely, bringing up a hand to run through his hair. Peter tried to hold back his frightened whimper, but his bottom lip let it escape. 

“You’re scaring him,” Tony singsonged from behind Peter and Peter could tell that he was much closer than before, feeling both of their presence way too close to his own. “He’s fragile.”

“Bullshit,” Steve laughed darkly. “You didn’t see the way he jumped into my lap.” His eyes never left Peter’s, even when addressing Tony. “Little thing was gasping, hips rocking... Cock stiff. Nothing fragile about him.”

“Please let me go home,” Peter whispered, a weak attempt to get the Steve he knew back. The one who was kind, the one who saved him and held him as he cried. What went so wrong? How didn’t he know? Why was he talking about that fucking tape? “You hated the tape. You threw up. You ran out!”

“No, sweetheart,” Tony said, voice close to his hair and his hand now heavy on his hip. “Tell him what really happened.”

“I didn't run out because I was sick at what I was seeing, doll,'' Steve began and Peter’s heart dropped into his stomach. ''I thought you’d find out the truth right there. You were so eager for a hero that you saw right past all the signs. It wasn't the first time I saw the tape.'' Peter let out an audible gasp and tried to look away, but Steve was now close enough that he caught Peter's chin and made him look up at him. It was then that Peter realized that Steve was the man Tony was talking about. He was the one that wanted him, wanted to make him hurt, and cry. ''You were so fucking pretty. Mouth stuffed full of cock and tears rolling down your face. I wanted you then, but Tony wouldn't share. Then, you came to me, and you trusted me and you wanted to prove that you were all strong and healed by watching that recording.'' 

Tony's hands were now rubbing up and down his back, and gripping every so often at his hips. Peter then felt his hard, clothed cock against his ass as Tony wrapped his arms around his chest, holding him close against him. Steve leaned down close to Peter's face as he continued to talk, ''It was so... Fucking hard... To not just grab you and choke you down on my cock right there, while you were sobbing, breath catching in your throat as you watched yourself being assaulted. You reached out to grab my hand to get through it, squeezing it so tight and then you had enough... You leaned over and turned it off and I had to run so you couldn't see how fucking hard I was. I was so worked up, so turned on, all it took was a few strokes before I shot my load thinking of it being forced down your throat…’’ 

Steve trailed off, reaching out to grab the back of Peter’s head, fingers twisting into the curls and harshly tugging his head back; making Peter cry out and bring up his own hand in an attempt to get Steve off of him but, Tony grabbed it and held it down behind his back, grabbing Peter’s other wrist and keeping him in place. Peter sobbed and sniffled, closing his eyes to get away from Steve’s intense stare. This earned him another sharp tug, which made him open his eyes again to see Steve smirking down at him.

‘’Well,’’ Tony started. ‘’You won't have to just imagine anymore, will you?''

Peter was roughly shoved forward by Tony right into Steve’s chest and before he had a chance to react, a chance to run, Steve quickly had him a tight grip. Peter screamed and pleaded as he was dragged over to the bed, turned and shoved down on his front, legs hanging off the end of the bed. He continued to struggle, tried to fight back as Steve crawled on top of him, a hand coming down on his mouth to muffle his protests. Peter felt a hand clamp around his throat and the hand on his mouth moved to his hair, tugging his head back so Steve could snarl a demand for him to be quiet into his ear. Peter then could feel Steve lift a little, the weight coming off his back and the dip on either side of him showing that he had come up onto his knees. He was then forced to turn over, the weight returning and Steve then grabbed hold of his arms. Peter continued his attempt to fight back, gathering spit in his mouth and spitting at Steve and attempting to twist away when Steve used one hand to wipe the spit from his cheek. 

“You just gonna fuckin’ stand there?” Steve growled, looking up at Tony, prompting Peter to look over at Tony who stood at the side of the bed, arms crossed and amused at the sight before him. ‘’You’re just gonna stand there?’’

‘’You look like you have it under control,’’ Tony replied, that sick smirk on his face. ‘’Anyway, I think it’s my turn to watch.’’ Peter made a small grunt of disgust while still struggling against Steve, fighting the tears in his eyes, looking back up at Steve. 

“Fucking let go off me, you sick fuck!” Peter screeched, unsure where he had found the strength to be so bold; a thought in his head that it must have come from the man who had spent the last seven months making him feel like he was strong enough to win in a situation like this. Peter felt a hot, harsh pain come across his left cheek; Steve had hit him. There was no going back from that point, the tears fell, the strength weakened, and he broke. “Let me go,” Peter pleaded softly, voice shaking. “Just let me go.” That earned him a second slap, and then Steve grabbed his face roughly. 

‘’Listen to me very carefully,’’ Steve said lowly, his voice making Peter’s eyes widen, and his body shake; it was terrifying. ’If you think you’re special in some way, you’re not. There are thousands of boys just like you, better than you. You were just lucky enough to be the one to here right now. It’s nothing more than you walking into that fucking studio at the right time. It’ll be better once you understand that you’re disposable-“ Peter sobbed loudly, which made Steve snarl again, his hand increasing pressure on his face. ‘’Just like the other boys who were sent home in boxes. So, start behaving, or your precious aunt will start receiving you back limb by limb.’’ 

Peter felt like he was drowning in his tears, in confusion and horror; unable to grasp how the man he came to trust more than anyone in the world was now holding him down and taking what Peter would have given him willingly in any way that he wanted. The illusion had shattered and Peter was bleeding from the shards of glass, leaving him broken and terrified. Peter continued to beg, plead and attempt to reason but it went unheard as Steve shredded off his shirt as if it were nothing, and began to roughly pull his jeans down. Steve’s touches used to be warm and welcoming. Gentle and tender but now they were bruising, harsh and hurting and that ripped deep inside Peter’s soul more than anything. Peter tried to stop Steve pulling off his underwear, trying to twist his arms from his grip but it was no use; he was soon left naked under a fully dressed man and felt more exposed than ever before. 

“Don’t fucking move,” Steve warned as he slowly slid off the bed. “You won’t get out of here. You’ll only make it worse for yourself.” Peter’s vision was blurry with tears as he watched Steve undress, quickly ridding all of the articles of clothing and moving around to the left side of the bed, standing in front of Tony. Peter was then roughly pulled until his head was hanging off the side of the bed, in direct sight of Steve’s hard cock, and a knot in his stomach due to knowing what he was going to be expected to do. 

“Please, I don’t want-“ 

“Shut the fuck up,” Steve snarled. “Do what you’re good for, and open your mouth.” 

“Wait,” Tony said suddenly, getting up from the chair and moving past Steve and out of Peter’s sight. Peter felt the bed dip beside him, and then heard Tony say, “Go ahead.” 

Peter wanted to fight so bad, but with the threats ringing in his ears he dropped his jaw and then felt Steve’s cock heavy on his tongue, tasting the skin and desperately holding back tears. Peter had to grip the bedsheets as Steve wasted no time in getting his cock as deep into Peter’s throat as he could, ignoring the coughing and spluttering, the drool dripping around Peter’s mouth and beginning to run down his face; groaning loudly whenever Peter would violently gag. Peter honestly thought that the assault from Tony would be the worst thing to ever happen to him but nothing could ever compare to this; to someone who he’d happily take a bullet for holding him down and using him as if it were nothing. His heart hurt more than any pain he had ever experienced in his life and all he wanted to do was die. Death seemed to be the only out at this moment, the only way out of the sounds of Steve’s moans and Tony’s rough hands rubbing over his chest and stomach. 

“Fuck, look at his throat,” Tony said, voice soft and sounding amazed at what he was seeing, even though Peter didn’t know quite what he was seeing. He felt the bed dip again and soon got the idea of what Tony was talking about when he felt Tony’s fingers running down his throat, adding to the pressure and making Peter cough and gag even more so around Steve’s cock pushing down his throat. “Is that beautiful? Stuffed so full. Looks like it’s gonna burst,” Tony said lowly, close to Peter’s ear. Peter then felt Tony’s hand come around his throat and squeeze lightly, and Peter could feel the bile in his stomach threatening to crawl up. Peter panicked and began to frantically slap at Steve’s thigh, worried Steve would take it as an act of defiance and not give him a second. 

“Let him breathe,” Tony said, and Peter saw his hand push against Steve’s stomach and thankfully Steve stepped back, pulling his cock from Peter’s mouth. Peter gasped for air, getting as much as he could into his lungs, coughing and spluttering as Tony rubbed his chest and told him to breathe, to take it easy. Peter saw Steve stroking his cock slowly while he waited for Peter’s fit to subside and soon enough he was pulled back into place and throat once again assaulted. Tears burned his eyes, his jaw ached, and he was fighting the urge to kick at Tony as he began stroking his thighs, slowly working up to run his fingers right by his cock, close enough to send twitches over his skin and make his cock take an interest. He felt the hand disappear and just as he thought he was about to have that small relief of not having Tony’s hand on him, he felt Tony’s now wet hand wrap around his cock. 

Peter tried to kick at Tony, but his legs were quickly held down, and he received a single sharp slap to his cheek from Steve while he growled for him to be still; to behave. Tony continued to work his hand on Peter’s cock while Steve pushed into his throat, bent over slightly and using his hands on Peter’s arms to help his stance, coming up every so often to apply pressure over Peter’s throat, to feel the bulge from his cock. Peter felt that familiar ache in his thighs, the way his cock would jump and twitch whenever Tony would stroke a thumb over the head, making Peter want to curl up in self-hatred, making him feel sick for the way his body was reacting. Even though he knew by now that it was a simple case of biology, stimulation; he fucking hated himself. How could he get any ounce of pleasure from this? 

Peter quickly snapped out of that thought, a new braveness blooming in his bones, and he laid still long enough for Tony to shift his weight enough for Peter to kick his leg as hard as he could. He didn’t know where he hit, but Tony backed off, his hand no longer on Peter’s cock, and he heard him curse in pain and Peter then tried to pry his way out of Steve’s grip. Peter took in a sharp breath when Steve pulled out and then hissed when Steve grabbed his hair, yanking him up and flipping him over as if he was weightless. Peter tried to scramble off the bed, but Steve grabbed his ankles and pulled him back. He then saw Tony get off the bed and rub his shoulder, finally knowing where he kicked him and walked back to the chair he was sat in before. Peter felt Steve’s weight sit on his legs, keeping him pinned in place as he reached for the lube that Tony previously had used, and heard the click of the cap. 

‘’You not gonna stretch him out first?’’ Tony asked behind him and Peter’s head shot up and tried to look back.

‘’Please don’t- Please,’’ Peter began to beg but Steve just shoved his head back down to the bed and forced him up onto his knees by grabbing his hips roughly. 

‘’It’ll be better like this,’’ Steve said, making Peter sob as Steve rubbed the head of his cock against his hole.

‘’Do what you want,’’ Tony replied. So, Steve did. Peter continued to cry out, plead for him to stop as Steve began to push his cock into him. 

‘’Please, just make it easier. It’s too- It’s too much. Steve, please. Please,’’ Peter sobbed, but he went unheard. Once Steve had got himself fully seated inside of Peter, he paused, gripping Peter’s hips and moaning lowly. The break didn’t last long, Steve quickly went to work, pounding into Peter, pulling him back harshly onto his cock. Peter gripped the bedsheets, pulling them as pain jolted through his body with every thrust, sobs muffled by the blanket and tears falling quickly. Peter at that moment just wanted to die, he felt like having Steve and Tony beat him to death slowly would be better than this. Peter felt Steve’s hand on the back of his neck, using it as leverage to thrust harder into Peter. 

Peter felt Steve pull out, but the hand on his neck kept Peter in his place until he was flipped over. Peter saw Steve get onto the bed, he was then grabbed and moved so his head was now laid on a pillow. Peter cried out as Steve quickly lifted his lower body, knelt behind Peter’s legs and slipped his cock back inside, keeping him partly folded over as Steve began pounding into him; the force and grip on his hips making the whole ordeal feel animalistic. Peter was stuck in place, the weight of Steve’s body and the grip on his hips keeping him trapped. Peter glanced to his right and saw Tony rubbing himself over his jeans, watching Peter intensely, which made his face twist up in disgust and look away quickly. Peter looked down to where Steve’s hands were and could clearly see the blood pooling under his skin where his fingers were bruising into his hips.

‘’Gentle, Steven,’’ Tony said roughly, watching intensely as he dug the palm of his hand against his cock.

‘’He can handle a little roughness,’’ Steve grunted, squeezing Peter’s hips for added effect, making Peter scream out; genuinely panicked that Steve would crack his hip bones from how tight his grip was. ‘’He isn’t going to break. Plus… He looks so pretty with bruises.’’

Peter reached a point where he felt like he couldn’t cry anymore, the only sounds left falling from his lips were small whimpers and pain-filled moans as Steve wasn’t letting up. His throat feeling raw, his mouth dry and a heavy pounding in his head. Peter had no energy left, nothing left in him to continue his fight; utterly exhausted and mentally broken. He wanted to badly to keep fighting, keep kicking, screaming, begging and pleading but physically couldn’t do it anymore. So, as a last resort, he turned to what he believed was his last hope, to the man who had started this all. With a reached out hand, he begged, “Please- Tony, please.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Tony said, and to Peter’s ears it sounded sympathetic, it sounded like he was going to help him. Tony leaned forward in the chair and took Peter’s hand in his. Peter tried to offer a smile, tried to tug on his hand while Steve continued to pound into him, grunting sickly on top of him. “I’m not gonna help you. When he’s finished... I’m gonna fuck his come deeper inside of you and then fill you with my own.”

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, and continued to pray for death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna tell me what you thought, then comment below.  
thanks for the awesome run and all your support.  
bye!


End file.
